Questions Unanswered
by happythoughts
Summary: Harry must leave all that he has in his life for a terrible reason. See what happens with his relationship with Ginny and his friendship with Ron and Hermione.**Now Complete!**
1. Default Chapter

Summary:  I'm not exactly sure where this story is going.  All I know is that it's about Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Voldemort. (gasp!)

A/N:  Hey everyone, I only hope that this story will be as successful as my last fanfic was, Meet Me at Hogsmeade. Review Review Review! (no flames whatsoever)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK, if that were I, I'd be a millionaire right now …

Chapter 1

By happythoughts

            "Hey guys, sorry I'm late," said a young man, about 19 years of age, jet black hair, and startling green eyes.  Also known as, Harry Potter.  He sat down at the table across from another young man with flaming red hair and a girl with shoulder length, brown hair, also the same age, and also known as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  (A/N:  notice that I didn't mention that Hermione had bushy hair, but that is only because she is 19 by now, and I think she has finally found a spell that will straighten out her hair.) The table they were sitting at was located in a charming little pub, called the Three Broomsticks, located in Hogsmeade.  

"Oh it's okay, I'm not that hungry anyway, Harry," replied Hermione.

            "Speak for yourself, Hermione," muttered a disgruntled Ron.  He turned to Harry.  "What kept you?"

            "Some unfinished business at the Ministry.  My boss gave me an extra load of paperwork to do.  I can't wait until I can start getting out in the real world …" trailed off Harry wistfully.

            Hermione let out a noise of disgust.  "I'm afraid that won't happen anytime soon, Harry.  Times like now call for experienced wizards that people can trust to do their best.  We won't be going out in the 'real world' for a long time." 

            "Harry _is _experienced, Hermione," said Ron exasperatedly, "he's been in contact with you-know-who for God knows how many times." 

            Harry shook his head and looked down at his hands.  Ever since fourth year after the Triwizard Tournament, Lord Voldemort had been getting stronger and stronger every single year.  More and more people were being killed, but more and more death eaters were being caught.  It was a very close war, between good and evil, and no one knew for sure who was going to win.  The ministry had been hiring the most experienced aurors, including Mad Eye Moody, and powerful wizards, such as Professor Dumbledore.  It seemed to all youth that they wouldn't be asked for help any time soon. 

            "So we're just waiting for Ginny then?" asked Harry, changing the subject.  

            "Yeah, she should be here any minute.  She's probably just held up at the school.  Wish she would hurry," said Ron, rubbing his stomach, which was growling with hungry.

            "Ron, I'm sure you can wait five more minutes before we order," said Hermione.  

            "No, I'm sure I can't.  I need food.  I haven't eaten anything since lunch.  Ah, here she is now!" said Ron, pointing towards a girl who was walking towards them, her hair windblown from the cold wind outside.   She sat down next to Harry and gave him a quick kiss.  "Let's eat, I'm starving," she said, rubbing her hands together.

            "Hear, hear!" chimed in Ron, motioning for Madame Roserta to serve them.  She came over, her hair glittering green with tinsel in it and glittered high-heals on.  "What can I do for you four?" she asked them.

            "I think we're ready to order," said Hermione.  "I would like-,"

            "two burgers with french-fries on the side please! Oh, and make that with a tankard of mulled mead, thanks so much," interrupted Ron.  

            "Now is that for Hermione or you, Ron?" asked Madame Roserta.

            "Oh, that would be me," he said cheerfully.

            "Why thank you, Ron," said Hermione sarcastically.  

            Finally, they were finished ordering, and after only 5 minutes, their food magically appeared on their plates.  They began eating, while having a light conversation.  "How are things down at Hogwarts?" asked Harry to Ginny, in between bites. 

            "Okay, I guess.  It's quite tiring, I mean, I've been having to fill in for Professor McGonagall for the past two weeks, since she's had to fill in for Dumbledore once in awhile," she answered, not exactly sounding happy.  

            Right after graduating last year, Ginny had been asked to return to Hogwarts to be Professor McGonagall's assistant, only because nowadays, Professor was so busy with everything going on in the world.  Dumbledore usually was absent for a couple of weeks every now and then, fighting the dark forces in the magical world. 

            "Have you decided on your wedding date yet, you two?" Ginny asked Hermione and Ron.  

            The two looked at each other uncertainly.  "We've been having trouble deciding on that date … but we know we're going to wait awhile for it," said Hermione.

            "What kind of trouble?" asked Harry.

            "Just like, we want so many people to be there … but unfortunately, many are out there … fighting," said Hermione quietly, "so we aren't sure what would be a good date."

            Hermione's ring glistened in the light as she brought her burger up to her mouth and bit into it.  It was a beautiful ring, with a silver banding and three diamonds attached to it.  Only a month ago Ron had proposed to her, and of course, she had gratefully accepted.  Not even known to Harry, Ron had been saving up for that ring for quite some time.  

            "Anyway, I'm glad you brought that subject up, Ginny.  We didn't ask you to come eat with us for no reason, you know," said Hermione knowingly.  She looked at Ron.  

            "Right. We have two questions to ask you two," he started.  

            "Harry, will you be my best man?" 

            "Ginny, will you be my maid of honor?"

            Hermione and Ron asked them their questions at the same time.  They're reactions were exactly the same.  "Of course Ron!" exclaimed Harry, slapping him on the back.

            "Oh Hermione! Thank you so much! Of course I will!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly, giving Hermione a big hug.  

            For the rest of the evening, the four of them just talked about how their lives were going, Ron and Hermione's wedding, and pretty much everything else.  All too soon, it was already 1 in the morning, and they were all too tired to carry on.  

            "We'll see you guys sometime soon, and you'll be hearing from us about the wedding date hopefully," said Hermione, sitting up and pulling Ron with her.  They were heading back to their apartment that was right next to Hogsmeade.  

            "And I'll be calling you about your bachelor party," muttered Harry into Ron's ear.  He turned bright red.  

            They all hugged and kissed goodbye and Hermione and Ron apparated on the spot.  This left Ginny and Harry by themselves.  Harry turned to Ginny to kiss her goodbye. He leaned down and was about to give her just a small peck, but instead it turned out to be a passionate kiss.  When they broke apart, Ginny whispered seductively in Harry's ear, "Are you sure you want to go back tonight?" 

            Harry was taken back.  "W-what do you mean?" 

            "What I'm saying is … do you want to come back to my place?" she asked again.

            "To Hogwarts?"

            "No … I've been staying at a hotel here in Hogsmeade …" she trailed off.

            Harry gulped.  He didn't know what to say; normally Ginny was never like this.  And he didn't exactly know what to think of it.   "Er … w-what would we do?" he stammered stupidly. 

            "Oh, I don't know," she answered, tracing his finger up and down his cheek, "just … hang out, I suppose."

            Harry was torn between pleasure and fright.  If he were to go to her place, what would happen between them? He had a very good idea what might happen, but did he actually want that?  "Erm … sure, just for a while though," he answered after awhile of battling in his mind.

            Seconds later, they found themselves in a mediocre sized room, with … Harry gulped … one queen-sized bed in it. There was a small table in the corner with two seats to go with it.  The bathroom was to the left of Harry, and the closet to the right.  He turned to look at Ginny, who was closing the curtains that led to the balcony.  He numbly walked towards the table and sat down in one of its chairs.  He cleared his throat. 

            "So … nice place you've got here," he said, trying to start a conversation, and keep Ginny's mind on something else.  

            "Yeah, it's quite nice.  Not too much money either.  And very, very comfortable," she added, while sitting on the bed. 

            "Er … yes, I suppose," he mumbled weakly.  

            Suddenly, Ginny took out her wand.  In a second, she had mumbled something under her breath, pointed her wand at Harry's hands, and he felt them being tied magically to the chair.  He looked up at her startled, and held his breath when he saw her coming towards him.  Suddenly, she leaned down and strattled him.  He watched her waist slide into his.  His breathing was beginning to be sharp intakes of breath.  She lowered her head and licked his most vulnerable spot, right behind his ear.  

            Harry closed his eyes as her tongue licked the sensational spot, little by little.  He fought against the knots of rope that were keeping him from rubbing his hands over Ginny's body.  Ginny giggled with delight as she watched him struggle against the rope.  They had never done anything like this, something as wild like this.  Suddenly, Harry felt his robes pulling gently pulled off of him and she was grabbing his pants.  Almost like she was searching for something, she frantically pulled his pants off and then his boxers.  Slightly turning red, Harry looked down at Ginny.  She had a look of excitement in her eyes, and having an idea what she was about to do, Harry looked up at the ceiling.  

            Harry awoke the next morning, feeling exhausted.  He rubbed his eyes and everything was still blurry.  He grabbed for his glasses on the night table next to the bed he was sleeping in.  As everything came into focus, he recognized that the room he was in was not his.  He gulped, and looked frantically around.  Then, as he saw a disheveled redhead come into view, he remembered.  He smiled and lied back on his back.  

            Ginny began to awake and she mumbled, "Good morning," to Harry sleepily and laid her head on his shoulder.  " 'Morning," Harry replied, leaning down and kissing Ginny on her head.  Harry closed his eyes again and tried not to smile, while he remembered what had happened just last night.  He remembered the exotic feeling of everything that had happened, putting everything that he had into Ginny, her gasps of delight … he never was as close to someone as he had been then.  It made him want to do it all over again.  

            Suddenly, Ginny got up from the bed and pulled all the covers up with her, to cover her body.  (Fortunately, Harry's boxers were on.)  She went to the bathroom and Harry heard the shower curtains being pulled away and the running of water.  He himself got up from the bed and changed into his clothes and robes that he had worn the night before.  He threw a hand through his disheveled hair and opened the door of the hotelroom.  Lying right at his feet was the Daily Prophet.  He picked it up, closed the door behind him, and headed back over to the table.  

            Smiling embarrassedly, he sat in the chair that Ginny had tied him to the night before.  He began to read the newspaper.  

**Auror in Training Killed!**

_Late last night, a witch who was still training to be an auror, was killed by the Dark Lord.  A witness says that she was returning from either a family visit, or an outing with friends.  The family would like her name to be anonymous, due to the fear of the Dark Lord.  She is survived by her mother and father, and her friends with whom she attended Hogwarts, The School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

The article was a whole page more, but Harry had stopped reading.  His heart had stopped when he read that the girl attended Hogwarts.  He was filled fear.  She was an auror in training? His immediate guess was … Hermione.  Witness says that she was out on a family visit … or an outing with friends … Harry's stomach contracted.  

            "Harry? What's wrong?" interrupted Ginny, who had just emerged from her shower in a white robe.  

            Harry looked up.  "Read this," he whispered.

            With a puzzled look in her eye, she took the newspaper from Harry's trembling hand and began to read it.  "A witch training to be an auror … outing with friends … friends with whom she attended Hogwarts …" Ginny finally realized why Harry was so worried.   

            "Harry … you don't think it's …"

            "Hermione? That's exactly what I was thinking. We'll just have to find out," said Harry.  He walked over to the fireplace, which was burning brightly, and did a clever spell.  

            "Harry! What are you doing here?" 

            "Hermione! You're alive!" exclaimed Harry.  

            "Harry, what are you talking about?"  Hermione was standing with her hands on her hips and she was looking down at Harry's head in her fireplace.  

            "Hermione! Didn't you read the Daily Prophet? The main article?" he asked frantically.

            "Er … no, I just got up actually," said Hermione meekly.  "Why?"

            "You just got up? Oh, nevermind.  Just read it now.  Ginny and I were so worried--,"

            "Ginny and you? Is she over there right now?" interrupted Hermione.  

            Harry turned bright red.  He wasn't supposed to let anyone know what had happened between Ginny and him lastnight.  "Er … no … we were just talking … this morning," Harry lied.

            "Ah, I see."  Hermione began reading the article.  When she finished, she looked down at Harry.  "I can see why you may have thought it would be me they were talking about in that article.  Sorry to get you so worried."

            "That's okay, we're just glad you're okay, that's all," said a relieved Harry.

            "We're? We're just glad?" Hermione asked skeptically.

            Harry gulped.  "Yeah … we're.  Anyway, I'll just be going now. Tell Ron I said hi, will you?" and with a small pop, Harry's head disappeared from the fire before Hermione could ask any questions.  

A/N:  Hey everyone, what do you think about it? Keep reading and checking back for more answers to come! 


	2. The Meeting

Summary:  Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione go to the funeral of the young woman who was murdered by Lord Voldemort. 

A/N:  Hey guys, about the girl who was murdered, I'm sorry if I got the name wrong, I just didn't feel like getting out one of the books and searching for her name.  

Disclaimer: all characters belong to JK Rowling

Chapter 2

By happythoughts

            "Ron, wake up!" urged Hermione.

            "Huhhh?" 

            "WAKE up! We have 30 minutes to get to the funeral," urged Hermione.

            "Funeral? That's today?" he said, rubbing his eyes lazily.

            "Yes, it's today," said Hermione exasperatedly.  She was placing earrings in her ears and was wearing a black dress under her black robes.  

            Ron got up out of bed.  "It came too soon," he mumbled.

            "Yes, I know, it did. I didn't want it to come so soon … we only found out who it was two days ago, didn't we?" she replied sadly.

            The day that Harry had appeared in their fire place, was the day that they found out who the unfortunate young woman was who was killed in the murder.  It was Hannah Abott, who was Hufflepuff in the same year as Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  They weren't that good of friends, but they did talk to each other once in awhile during Herbology, so they too were deeply saddened by the death of her.  

            15 minutes later, they appeared at Harry's flat.  Ginny was already there, sitting down in chair waiting for them, while Harry was pacing around the room.  "Hey guys, are you ready?" asked Ron to Ginny and Harry.

            "Yes, let me just get my coat in the bedroom," Ginny said, walking down the hallway.

            After Ginny appeared again they apparated to the church were Hannah's funeral was.  As soon as they appeared they recognized almost all of the Hufflepuffs in their year were there, including Justin Finch-Fletchey, and Ernie Macmillan.  They all solemnly greeted each other, and the four found their own seats somewhere in the middle pews.  People were paying their respects to Hannah, walking up to her casket and kneeling down to pray for awhile to her.  The four of them just kneeled quickly and did the sign of the cross and walked away.  

            All too soon, the funeral started.  Startling everyone greatly, Professor Dumbledore appeared at the pulpit of the church.  He began to speak as murmurs went around the room.  

            "My dear fellows and ladies, we gather here today in a great time of sorrow … the death of a perfectly innocent young women who was murdered by Lord Voldemort."  Sharp whispers were sent around the room.

            "This young women who just graduated from Hogwarts only two years ago, was an auror in training.  She was training to help the good in this magical world from the evil … from danger.  And what did she get in return? A murder … a murder of the main person we are still trying to capture.  Still trying to get revenge for the families he has destroyed.  Still trying to understand … why?  Why had he chosen Hannah to be the one killed that one night?"  

            Dumbledore paused as he heard Hannah's mother cry a deep sob.  "And now, my dear friends, I would like you to remember Hannah as the young women, who was one of the most loyal persons to the good of this world.  Maybe you will be able to follow her in her footsteps.  Thank you." 

            And with that, Dumbledore finished his speech and walked down from the pulpit.  He gave a somber look towards Harry and walked to the back of the church.  His speech had made many people cry, including Ginny, who hardly even knew Hannah.  Harry comforted her by putting his arm around her shaking shoulders.  

            After the funeral was done, there were refreshments in the basement of the church.  There were tables and chairs scattered here and there around the room.  Everyone gathered in the room after awhile and began to have some solemn chats.  But some of the conversations were friendly and jubilant.  Take Harry's, Ron's, and Justin's, for instance.

            "Ron! Harry!"

            Harry and Ron turned around from the refreshments.  "Eh?" said Ron.

            Justin was walking towards them, a big smile on his face.  "Hey! Good to see you!" he said excitedly, all of them being given a manly hug.  "I know I shouldn't be happy with something like this, but it's great to see you. I haven't seen you two in what? Two years?" 

            "Yeah, that's about right," said Harry, smiling.  

            "Let's go sit down at the table.  We're here with Hermione and Ginny, too," said Ron.  

            "Are you? That'd be great, let me get a drink, I'll be right with you." 

            Seconds later, Justin joined the four of them at their table and they began to have a nice little chat.  "So, what have you guys decided on doing for work?" he questioned.

            Hermione answered for them.  "We're all aurors in training."

            Justin was deeply interested.  "Now _are _you? Did you ever see Hannah during your training?"

            "Yeah, actually we did.  We saw her quite a lot," answered Ron.

            "Hmmm … interesting. Have you been able to do anything so far?" Justin asked quietly.

            "Unfortunately, no, we haven't.  They say that they can't trust anyone right now.  For all we know there could be a spy in our midst this very minute," whispered Hermione.

            "True. And what about you, Ginny? Didn't you just recently graduate from Hogwarts?" asked Justin.

            Ginny took a sip of her drink and began to talk.  "Yes, I graduated last year, but I'm already back there working as an assistant to Professor McGonagall. It's quite tiring, I'm glad to have the day off for this though."

            Hermione picked up her glass and her ring caught the light.  It glistened brightly, and it caught Justin's eye.  "Wait a minute … you're engaged?" he asked skeptically.

            Hermione blushed.  "Why, yes, I can't believe we forgot to tell you."

            "We? Wait a minute … don't tell me, Ron is it?" he said, looking over at Ron.  This time Ron turned red.  "Erm … yes. That's right," he answered.

            "Congratulations! I knew it would happen.  I think the whole school new it," added Justin.

            Hermione giggled.  "Everyone knew _except _Ron, that is," she said.  Everyone laughed heartily. 

            Justin turned to Ginny and Harry.  "And what about you? Anything between you two?" 

            Harry brought his head up sharply and Ginny's ears turned bright red.  "Yes! Yes there is something between them!" answered Ron for them.

            "Aha! Everything's turning out how everyone said it would turn out," said Justin triumphantly.  

            For about an hour more, they had an entertaining conversation.  Finally, Justin bid them goodbye, saying that he had to go to bed to wake up early the next day, and the four of them apparated back to Hermione and Ron's home.  

            "I hate to say this on such a terrible event, but that was a rather nice afternoon with Justin," said Hermione, flopping down into the couch in front of the welcoming fire.  

            "Yeah, I know what you mean," said Harry, sitting down in an armchair.  "It was great to see Dumbledore, though, wasn't it? I mean, I haven't really talked to him since the graduation … we've only talked through letters."

            "Actually, he isn't looking too good.  It maybe because he was sad or something, but he usually looks much better back at school," added Ginny.

            "Does he look sickly? I didn't really notice," said Ron, "I wonder how old he is now.  I guess around 70 to 90."

            "That's a rather large range, Ron.  But that is a good question. How old is he really?" asked Hermione to herself.

            "Ah … well, I think I'll be going now," said Harry after awhile.  "I've got work tomorrow," he groaned.

            "Yeah, me too. I'll see you guys soon, okay?" Ginny said, hugging Ron and Hermione.  

            "Yeah, sure.  Stop by whenever," said Hermione.  And with a small pop, Harry and Ginny disapparated.  

            Ron looked at Hermione who sighed back at him.  Ron had an odd expression on his face.  "What? What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

            "I was just thinking … about Ginny and Harry," said Ron slowly.

            "What about them?"

            "I dunno … they've been getting quite close all of a sudden."

            "Well what do you want them to be, far apart or something?" asked Hermione.

            "I mean … do you think … d'you think that they've ever …" Ron trailed off.

            "Ron Weasley! Get that thought out of your head! I hate to think of that idea of anyone, and it's none of our business if they have or haven't, okay? I'm going to go upstairs, I'm tired," said Hermione.

            "You're tired?" asked Ron.

            Hermione stopped.  "Yes … I'm tired. Why?"

            "I dunno … I was kinda in the mood …"

            "RON!" yelled Hermione embarrassedly even though there was no one else in the house.  She could help turn red when she said this. "We … we just _did _last night!" 

            Ron laughed.  "I know … but it was just a thought."

            He put on an extremely cute puppy face.  Hermione broke.  "Oh, _come _on," she said, motioning for him to follow her.   She squealed with delight as Ron chased after her up the stairs. 

            When Harry appeared at his own home that same day, he was surprised to see that Hedwig was waiting patiently perched on a stool with a letter in her mouth.  He walked over to her muttering to himself that it was probably from the ministry, and patted her on the head and took the letter out of her mouth.  He walked over to a chair and sat down to begin to read the letter.

            _To Whom it may concern:_

_                        Mr. Harry Potter, after careful thinking and choosing, The Ministry of Magic has considered to take you up as a fighter on our team against The Dark Lord and his team of enemies.  There will be a meeting tonight at 10:45 P.M. in the "secret" room, as you should know where that is if you work in the ministry.  You will then find out what will happen to you and who you will be working with.  We ask you to not let anyone know about the meeting incase this letter is intercepted.  _

_We need as many people as we can get to fight this evil, but unfortunately we can only hire those who we can trust, and Albus Dumbledore has informed us that you have encountered The Dark Lord many times.  We only hope that you will do your best as you always do to help us in this war.  _

_            Hopeful to see you at 10:45,_

_            The Ministry of Magic_

Harry stared at the letter.  There was a mixture of excitement and fear swirling in his stomach.  He was sure that nothing as good as this would turn up any time soon, and there it was.  Finally, after two years, they were asking him to be one of them.  One of the "team." He wondered who else was on his team, wondered if Ron or Hermione had been picked.  He was just about to apparate back to their flat when he remembered that the letter said not to let anyone know about it.  Trying to resist the temptation, Harry put some other things on his mind for the rest of the day.  

            Finally, it was around 10:40 when Harry decided to leave for the meeting.  He was wearing navy blue robes and he shaven … very groomed indeed.  He took one deep breath and apparated on the spot.

            Seconds later he arrived at the secret room, and he noticed that already 10 people were in the room already, chatting quietly.  One of them included—

            "Sirius?" gaped Harry.

            "Harry! Haven't seen you in ages!" exclaimed a man with short hair and full face.  He gave Harry a big hug and pulled away saying, "When was the last time? Graduation?"

            "Er… yeah! Graduation was the last time we saw each other.  Where've you been?" asked a surprised Harry.

            Sirius lowered his tone of voice.  "Where else then out there? I'm sorry I couldn't owl you for this whole time … I've been on the run for quite some time."

            "Ah, okay," said Harry, he sat down on the chair next to Sirius.  As he glanced around the room he saw that all of the people who were in there he didn't know, except Sirius.  He looked back at Sirius.  "Do you know anyone else who is coming?"

            "Oh, a lot more people are coming that you know, don't worry," said Sirius with a twinkle in his eye.  Right on cue, there were two little pops and the two people whom Harry was most hoping for were standing there.  Ron and Hermione.  

            "Aha! I _told _you that he'd be here, Hermione!" said Ron joyfully.  He took a seat next to Harry.  "She thought that you wouldn't be picked because they'd be too afraid of the risk," he whispered in Harry's ear exasperatedly.

            "She did now, did she?" asked Harry, who as pretending to be furious.  

            "Well, you know what I mean," said Hermione furiously.  She turned to Sirius.  "Sirius! How are you?" 

            "I'm very well, thanks Hermione.  And you? I heard some rumors on my ways about you two," he said slyly, pointing to her and Ron.

            "Have you? From who?" asked Ron.

            "I don't know … I would be passing by and I'd just hear some things.  I heard this one person at a jewelry exclaiming that he had just had one of the biggest sales ever by a young man called Weasley or something," he said slyly.  

            Ron turned bright red.  "One-one of the biggest sales ever?" 

            "That's right.  Let me see that ring, Hermione," said Sirius.

            Hermione shyly held her left hand out.  Sirius took it carefully.  "My, how pretty.  Most have cost you a fortune, Ron."

            Ron turned, if possible, even redder.  "Er … yeah, I guess."

            Noticing that he didn't want to talk about it anymore, Harry changed the subject.  "Sirius, don't people wonder about you? I mean, you know, people think you're still on the run, don't they?"

            "That's a good question.  See, remember in your 4th year, Dumbledore sent me to fetch the 'old team?'" he asked them.

            Harry's mind searched back painfully to the return of his 4th year.  "Yeah … yeah I remember."

            "Well, awhile after that, we all met up and being all my friends for I don't even know how many years, they all believed me easily.  So, we're all in the same boat now."

            "That's great.  If only everyone else would believe that," said Hermione sadly.

            "I'm sure anyone who is on our side will believe my story, Hermione, don't worry."

            Their conversation was cut short when Dumbledore appeared at the podium and began speaking.  

            "As you all know, you were informed about this meeting … to fight in this war against all evil.  There were many more people who were informed about it also, but many of them did not show up … because of fear.  I completely understand, but it most unfortunate to our bravery.  I thank you for all being here."

            "I have chosen this certain group because I believe that this is one of the best teams that we could have.  I trust every single one of you that you are on our side, but I cannot be so sure.  If everyone would please get in line so that I can have the truth potion taken by each of you, just to be on the safe side." 

            A scraping of chairs across the floor was heard as everyone stood up and took their place in line.  They were each handed a cup of the potion and asked to answer the question, "Are you a follower of Lord Voldemort?" 

            As it turned out, fortunately, everyone was on the safe side, and Dumbledore sighed with relief.  He continued on. 

"I have assigned each and every one of you a specific assignment.  If Mrs. Figg would please hand these packets around to their owners," he passed a small stack of envelopes to a lady dressed in black robes.  She walked around the room for a few minutes until every single one was passed out.  

            "I ask you not to open these packets until you get home.  The assignments are all different, although you will all be working together someway.  I cannot stress enough that you must read every single thing that is in this packet, or the whole plan could be blown off course.  And I ask you not to tell anyone else your assignment, please keep it to yourself.  Alright! That is all, thank you all for coming.  And if you have any questions about your assignment, just please owl me.  Hope to see all of you soon," he finished.  He walked away from the podium.  This was a cue for everyone to start leaving so they all began to bid each other good bye.

            "I hope to see you soon, Harry.  And I will try to owl you sometime, if you don't hear from me in two weeks, then maybe try to owl me," said Sirius.  

            "Okay, I will," said Harry. They hugged each other good bye.  

            "Bye Ron, Hermione.  Congratulations.  I'm invited, right?" he asked slyly.

            "Of course you are, Sirius!" said Hermione happily.  "Be careful."

            Sirius nodded just merely nodded his head and apparated.  "See you later, Harry.  It's going to be hard trying not to tell each other our assignments, isn't it? Especially for me and you," said Ron to Hermione.  

            "Yeah, it will be hard.  Let's just hope we will be able to," said Harry.  "Okay, I want to get home to see what I got, I'll tell you lat … oh wait," said Harry, noticing Hermione's face.  "No, I won't.  See what I mean? It will definitely be hard not to tell.  See you guys," he said embarrassedly.  He raised his wand, ready to apparate, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  He turned around, surprised.  Ron and Hermione had already apparated.

            "Dumbledore?" asked Harry quizzically.

            "Harry, I need a word with you," he said in an undertone.

            "Er … sure.  What is it?"

            "You're assignment … will require everything that you have, Harry.  Everything.  You will have to leave everything that you have now behind … your friends … home … job … everything.  Do you understand that? Everything.  I will completely understand if you aren't up to this … but just … just keep in mind what this whole thing is for, will you? Owl me as soon as you come up with your decision.  Good luck, Harry," said Dumbledore sadly.  He apparated. 

            "What was _that _all about?" asked Harry in his head.  He shook his head and apparated back to his flat.  


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:  Harry finds out what his assignment is, and he has to decide if he should go with it, because it could change his life … forever.  

A/N:  Obviously, we cannot find out what Ron's and Hermione's assignments are, because this story is told from Harry's point of view.  Sorry everyone! 

Disclaimer:  All characters belong to JK Rowling, but the plot belongs to me. Enjoy.

                                                                                Questions Unanswered

Chapter 3

By happythoughts

            Harry hastily opened his packet as soon as he appeared at his home.  He looked at the first letter that was addressed to him and began to read.  

            _Harry,_

_                        I want you to know before anything else that this was the most difficult assignment I had to assign.  And I only hope that it isn't the biggest mistake I will ever make in my life.  _

_                        And now, for your assignment.  _

_1. __You will be a spy for us, following Lord Voldemort under a very difficult spell that you will have to undertake.  I, myself, will be performing the spell, and you will be a different person whenever Lord Voldemort moves to a different location.  At first I was thinking of making you a Death Eater, but I couldn't go under that risk.   _

_2. __The spell is called "Disguisum" and all you have to do perform the spell on yourself afterwards.  But I must perform the first spell for it to work.  I only know it to have been used once, and it successful.  _

_3. __I am not sure how long you will have to follow him, but I do know that you are to be recording every single thing that he says, with a nifty little device I bought in a Muggle store once, called a tape recorder.  I'm sure you have heard of it.  All you will have to do is have it on whenever you are near him, and it will pick up everything he says. _

_4. __My prediction of how long this assignment will be is at least 3 years so far.  That is why this assignment is so risky, for you will have to leave everything you have.  Do you understand? Everything. _

_5. __You shall come to my office on the 1st of January, for the spell to be performed, and for you to begin your assignment.  _

_Best of Luck,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

            Harry read and reread the letter over and over.  Now he knew what Dumbledore was talking about, why it was so dangerous.  Harry was filled with confusion.  He needed someone to talk to, but he couldn't.  He knew that he couldn't tell anyone about it, if it was the most difficult assignment Dumbledore assigned.  What he wanted to do was talk to Ginny.  He wanted to tell her everything  … and then Harry stopped.  _You will have to leave everything you have … everything. _That's what Dumbledore had said, didn't he? Which meant … Harry gulped … He'd have to leave Ginny.  

            Harry panicked.  He knew that he could never leave Ginny.  How would he leave her and not tell her why he had to leave? She would hate him forever and he would never be able to tell her why … unless Voldemort was finally killed … which Harry doubted would happen anytime soon.  Harry had half a mind to rip up the letter and tell Dumbledore that he couldn't take up the job and he would just have to find someone else to do it. But he knew that he would have to live his life regretting his choice.  

            Harry knew what he had to do … it would be hard … but he knew what he was going to do.  

*

            "Harry, I'm glad you're here."

            Actually, Harry wasn't really there, only his head.  In a fire.  

            "Professor--," 

            "Harry, we've known each other for a long time, I think it's about time you called me Dumbledore or Albus," interrupted Dumbledore.  "What were you saying?"

            "Dumbledore! I read the assignment," croaked Harry's head.

            "And I'm grateful for it.  Have you already decided?" asked Dumbledore hopefully.

            "Yes … yes I have," answered Harry quietly.

            "And?"

            "I'll do it."

*

            A week later, Harry was still his normal self, except that he didn't go to work anymore … seeing to it that he had quit already.  He didn't tell them why, and it was a complete shock to Ron and Hermione.  

            "But … _why?" _ asked a furious Ron.

            "Ron, if Harry wants to quit his job, let him.  It has none of your business anyway," said Hermione.

            "Thanks, Hermione," said Harry gratefully.  They were sitting outside on the porch of Ron and Hermione's house just talking.  Obviously, Harry had just broken the bad news to them.  

            "Oh Harry! We've decided on the date of the wedding!" exclaimed Hermione.  "I can't believe we forgot to tell you!"

            Harry's stomach dropped uncomfortably.  He had forgotten about the wedding.  He gulped.  "When is it?" he croaked.

            "We've decided that it's going to be a summer wedding, and it's going to be on June fifteenth," said Ron.

            Harry's fears were confirmed.  "June fifteenth?" 

            "Yeah … why, is something wrong? Please tell me you can make it, Harry," said Ron, panicking.

            "Er … I think so.  And if something is coming up, I'll just cancel it, there's no way I'm going to let something like me being Best Man pass me by," he said sarcastically.  

            They started laughing.  "Have you talked to Ginny about it?" asked Harry.

            "No, not yet, we just decided last night," said Hermione.

            Harry's insides dropped again.  Last night.  Last night was the night he received the assignment that would change his life … possibly forever.  "Well … if you want, I can tell her, I'm going to visit her tonight."

            "Are you? That'd be great Harry, thanks.  Oh my gosh!" announced Hermione.  "I'm going to be late for my party!"  she jumped up.  "Bye Harry," she said.  She gave him a hug and he kissed her quick on the cheek.  She pulled away from him but he held onto her hands.  "Bye Hermione.  I'll let you know if I can go to the wedding."  

            She nodded and ran into the house.  Ron turned to him.  "You _are _going to the wedding, aren't you?"

            Harry stopped.  "Of course I am, Ron.  I wouldn't miss it." But inside Harry's stomach was doing a funny twist.  He knew he was lying, and he felt extremely guilty about it.  But Ron seemed convinced and began talking about something else.  

            "It's weird isn't it? I use to think that nothing would ever happen between me and Hermione, we were always bickering in school.  And now look at us.  We have a house and we're getting married.  Really weird …" Ron trailed off.

            All Harry said was, "Mmmmhmm."  But what he really was thinking about was how he was going to tell Ginny that he wasn't going to see her or anyone for a long time.  

            "How?" 

            "What did you say?" asked Ron.

            "Huh?" said a confused Harry.

            "You just said 'How' or something," said Ron.

            "Did I?" asked Harry.

            "Yeah … are you feeling okay?" asked Ron.

            "Actually, I think I'm gonna go.  It's been nice," said Harry, standing out.  He held his hand out to help Ron out of his seat.  They gave each other pats on the backs and Harry pulled away saying, "I'll see you, Ron.  Owl me sometime, okay? I won't be able to see you as much because well … you know, the job and everything."

            "Yeah … the _job _and everything," said Ron almost sarcastically.  

            Harry just smiled and apparated.  He was really going to miss those two. 

            Harry appeared in front of Ginny's hotel room.  He knocked loudly and she automatically opened the door.  She stood there with her hair down around her face and wearing a red turtle neck and black pants under her black robes.  She flung herself towards Harry.  

            "I haven't seen you in two weeks … I missed you," she murmured in his neck.

            "I know, I'm sorry. I've been so busy."  Harry leaned down and gave her a kiss.  

            When they broke away, Ginny smiled mischeviously and said, "We haven't done _that _in awhile, either."

            Harry smiled sheepishly.  "Come on," he said, pulling her with him.  

            About half an hour later, he had led her all the way up to Hogwarts.  They were both panting.  "Harry, what are we doing here? I've seen enough of this place for a long time," explained Ginny, leaning against a tree.

            "Shh … come here," he said.  He led her to the Whomping Willow.  He had an extremely long stick with him also.  "Harry! What are you doing?" Ginny whispered sharply.  It looked like he was trying to hit something with stick.  The tree was lashing it's branches everywhere.  

            Suddenly, they stopped.  Ginny stopped asking Harry what he was doing.  She had figured it out.  He was leading her through the tree into it.  She was lost for words.  What the heck did he think he was doing?  They were walking down a passage way, Harry's lighted wand leading the way.  


	4. Leaving Duties

Summary:  Harry tells Ginny that he loves her and tries to hint to her that he won't be seeing her for a long time, due to the fact that he is going off to be a spy for them against Voldemort.  

A/N:  Hey to everyone who reviewed … only two people! Such a put down for me … please Review! 

Disclaimer: I own Nothing of the characters … but I do happily own the plot!

Chapter 4

By happythoughts

            Harry finally stopped walking when he reached the front of a moldy looking door, with Ginny in back of him, holding his hand tightly.  She whispered once more in his ear.  "Harry, _what _are we doing?" 

            Harry just merely shook his head to quiet her and turned the knob on the door.  It squeaked open and he led her inside.  Ginny gasped as she glanced around.  The room was filled with floating candles here and there.  There was a table in the middle of the room, and she could smell the delicious aroma of food coming from it.  And to her surprise, on the side of the room was a large canopy bed.  She grew red at the thought of it. 

            "Wow Harry … nice place you've got here," murmured Ginny.

            "What this? Oh thanks, it's the Shrieking Shack," said Harry.  He motioned for her to sit down in one of the chairs at the table.  Ginny gladly took the seat, smiled and sat down.  

            "Now, my dearest Ginny, your dinner," announced Harry, pulling away the cover that was hiding the dish of food.  Ginny squealed with delight.  It was her favorite food. 

            "Lasagna with garlic bread! Oh, Harry! How'd you know I was _starving _for this just today!" 

            Harry just grinned and sat down himself.  He motioned for her to begin to eat the food.  Ginny was starting all of the conversations, while Harry just listened politely.  But really in the back of his head he was just thinking of how to break the news to Ginny.  After dinner? Or after … tonight?  Harry smiled guiltily at the thought. 

            "And so, tomorrow I have to go to the doctor's to check something out, so I was thinking, do you want to visit Mum and Dad for awhile afterwards?" interrupted Harry's thoughts.

            "What? Oh er … sorry Gin, I can't.  I already made plans to do something with Ron," said Harry guiltily.  

            Ginny's face fell.  "Oh.  That's okay, we can just do it another time, I'm sure."

            Harry suddenly remembered something.  "Ginny, Hermione and Ron decided on a wedding date. 

            Ginny's face lit up this time.  "They did? That's wonderful, when is it?"

            "June fifteenth," Harry said quietly.

            "June fifteenth … I think I'll be able to make it.  Yeah, I'll definitely be able to--,"

            Ginny was interrupted abruptly by the feel of Harry's lips onto hers.  It was a different kiss than they usually had, usually it was more playful and loving … but this one was like a wanted hunger, Harry was pushing her more and more.  Unknown to Ginny, he was leading her towards the bed.  To Ginny's dislike, he broke away from her but her delight returned when he gently placed her onto the bed.  Their robes lay askew in a mess on the floor and Harry had already began to take off Ginny's turtleneck.  Ginny began to unbotton Harry's shirt.  

            Pretty soon they were in nothing and Harry was grunting more and more for Ginny.  Ginny let out a passionate orgasm as he entered into her.  It didn't hurt as much as it had the first time, it was more of pleasure for Ginny.  She gripped Harry's wet hair as he pushed into her.  He sucked her neck while she squealed with pleasure.  With one final hard push from Harry, Ginny screamed and bit into Harry's shoulder hard.  

            Harry was found the next morning playing fondly with Ginny's curly red locks.  Last night was one of the best nights he had had with her.  And it was probably one of the last nights he would have with her for a very long time.  Suddenly, Ginny awoke and said sleepily, "Wow Harry, that was really great last night."

            Harry laughed and looked into Ginny's eyes.  He gathered up all the courage he could muster and said, "There was a reason for it too, Gin."

            Ginny looked up puzzedly and said, "And what's that?"

            "Gin … I- I love you," he stammered.

            Ginny's brown eyes opened wide and stared.  She finally came back to her senses and said, "I love you too, Harry … but …"

            "But that's not the reason I brought you here last night.  Ginny, I won't be coming back for a long time," said Harry slowly.

            "What? What are you talking about? Won't be coming back?" asked Ginny.

            "Yeah … I won't be coming back for a very long time, I think."

            "Harry, what are you talking about?" Ginny asked again.  He was acting very strange …

            "Just … Gin, just remember I love you … and even when I'm gone I'm never going to stop loving you, okay? Will you remember that?" he asked her.

            "Of course I'll remember … I just need to know what you mean!" Ginny burst out angrily.

            "Ginny, try to understand, I'm not going to be around for a long time, I just want you to know--,"

            "Harry! You can't leave me now! Not when I'm pregnant!" cried Ginny.

            Harry started.  "Pre…pregnant?" he gasped.

            "Yes, pregnant!" spat Ginny. "And what you're trying to say is that you're going to leave your baby and your duty as a father of this baby for a long time? I can't believe you Harry, you're such a prat!" 

            "You're—you're _pregnant?_" repeated Harry.

            "After all these times I've been _trying _to hint to you … all you do is tell me that you're going to leave me for a long time?! I thought I knew you better, you stupid asshole!" screamed Ginny.  She had already jumped up and was beginning to change.  

            "Gin! Wait! I can explain!" yelled Harry, also jumping out of bed. 

            "Then explain Harry! Go ahead," screamed Ginny back, stopping from changing ,folding her hands.

            Harry hadn't meant for that to slip.  He really wasn't going to explain to her why he had to leave, because he couldn't.  He had sworn to Dumbledore that he wouldn't tell a single soul what his assignment was.  Harry faltered.  "I … er … it's just that--,"

            "All of these hints, Harry.  I've said I was starving for how many times? That I had to go to the doctor's today which I'm probably going to be late for because of you … and the reason I wanted to visit my parents was because I wanted to tell them our good news!" screamed Ginny.

            "Ginny I'm sorry I just can't tell--,"

            "Goodbye Harry. Maybe when you come to your senses you'll act like the loving person you use to be," said Ginny.  And with that, she apparated, leaving Harry in very confused thoughts.  

            It was two days after the fight between Harry and Ginny.  Harry was in Dumbledore's office, waiting for the spell to be performed and to leave the life that he had now and start a new one.  Before Dumbledore did anything, Harry interrupted him.  

            "Dumbledore, I have a question to ask."

            Dumbledore paused and looked at Harry.  "Shoot away."

            "See, you know how Ron and Hermione are engaged?" asked Harry quietly.

            "Ah, yes, you are pondering if you will be able to attend their wedding on the fifteenth of June, aren't you?" said Dumbledore knowingly.

            "How'd you know?" asked a surprised Harry.

            "I just received their invitation yesterday," said Dumbledore, pointing to a letter on his desk.  

            "Well?" asked Harry.

            "That, Harry, is a question that I most unfortunately will not be able to answer.  But," said Dumbledore, catching Harry's crestfallen face, "if nothing has happened between June first and June fifteenth, you will be able to attend."

            "Good, because I'm best man," said Harry, hoping to make Dumbledore allow him to attend whatever the cost.  

            "And I know that, Harry.  I also know how close you are to Hermione and Ron, and it would be most unfortunate for me also to think of a way to tell the guests at their wedding why Harry Potter, their best friend, is not at their wedding," said Dumbledore solemnly.  

            "And now, Harry, I have a question for you," he said.

            Harry's ears perked up.  "You do?"

            "Yes.  I seem to recall hearing that you and Miss. Ginny Weasley are an item?" asked Dumbledore.

            Harry blushed.  "I don't know if you could call it that, anymore, professor."

            "No? Why is that?" asked Dumbledore.

            "Er … I tried telling her that I wouldn't be able to see her in a long time … and … she got mad at me because she said I was supposedly leaving my duty as a father …" Harry trailed off, hoping that Dumbledore would catch on.

            "Father?" asked Dumbledore surprisedly.

            "Yeah … she said she's … pregnant," Harry blushed even redder.

            Dumbledore's face fell.  "I'm terribly sorry, Harry, I didn't know you would have to leave your son or daughter for this.  If I'd have known--,"

            "No, really, it's okay … only, if you could just let her know somehow that I'm leaving for a very good cause or something," pleaded Harry imploringly.  

            "Of course Harry, of course I will.  Not to worry, now," said Dumbledore checking his watch, "I believe it is time."

            Harry gulped.  He heard Dumbledore perform the spell, "Disgisium!" and suddenly Harry went through a very painful experience … almost as bad as the Polyjuice Potion.  He felt himself shrinking a bit and his robes suddenly became smaller and smaller.  His hair was painfully turning a brownish blondish color and growing tamer and shorter.  His nose began longer and his legs became stubbier and shorter.  Finally, the pain stopped and Harry could look at himself.  He had to admit it, he looked like a totally different person.  He heard Dumbledore brief a small sigh of relief.  

            "I'm glad it worked," he said gladly.  Harry just nodded his head.  He knew what was coming next.  "Now … if you would just step into the middle of the room … I will send you to the location of Lord Voldemort," he heard Dumbledore say uncomfortably.  

            Harry nodded his head again and walked boldly to the center of the oval office.  He gave Dumbledore and firm hand-shake and a quick hug as a goodbye and Dumbledore raised his hand and with a flick of his hand, Harry disappeared.  To where? He did not know.  

A/N: AHHHHHHH! Poor Harry! Where is he off to? Poor Ginny! She doesn't know why Harry left him and she's left to deal with the baby on her own! Poor Baby! He or she has to deal with no father! Poor Ron and Hermione! They may not have a best friend and man at their very own wedding! What's going to happen? We'll just have to find out. I need more reviews! Only two so far, very disappointing! 


	5. New Lives

Summary:  Harry is now under the Disgisium spell performed by Dumbledore.  He has left his life and has started his new one … as a spy.  See if Ginny tells her parents about her pregnancy, and Ron and Hermione continue their plans about their wedding.  

A/N:  Thanks to those MANY people who have reviewed … ::Cough:: yeah right! Come on people, this was one of the stories that I wanted a lot of reviews! I thought it would be a success … should I stick with romances and not adventure and suspense? ::sob …::

Disclaimer:  All characters belong to JK Rowling, but I'm smart enough to think of the plot. Hehe. 

Chapter 5

New Lives

By happythoughts

            Harry landed with a quiet thud on cement sidewalk.  People passed by him, nudging him aside and only an occasional glance downwards at him.  He felt uncomfortable.  Usually people were looking up at him, not down.  He wasn't sure he liked this new look of his, being short and everything.  

            He tried looking around, to see if he recognized the place that he had arrived in.  He cautiously walked around, looking for any type of sign that would help him out.  After a couple of minutes, he finally spotted a big sign in front of the village that he was in, and it stated, "Ganovia, Land of the Pears, Pop. 399,285."  

            Harry smirked.  _Land of the Pears? No wonder I have no idea what this place is.  _He thought to himself.  He walked back into the village.  He didn't expect to find Voldemort any time soon, so he decided to get some lunch while he was in front of a welcoming restaurant.  He stepped inside and found himself in a very cheery dim lit room.  A sign said, "Please Seat Yourself," so he found a seat near a corner of the room and sat himself down, looking around.  He took everything in, so that he would remember it.  Remembering a helpful device that Dumbledore had given him, he took it out.  It was a book, but it had the tiniest whole in it that contained camcorder in it.  Dumbledore had told him that it was used in Secret Agencies all around the world.  

            While videotaping the restaurant, and sipping his tankard of rum, he pondered the thought of if this country had any wizards or witches in it.  Well, obviously it did right now, Lord Voldemort … but that wasn't a whole village, now was it? He looked down at his clothes.  He was dressed as a muggle, so that he wouldn't bring up anyone's attention if he was wearing robes.  For the rest of his visit in the restaurant, he thought about everything back home in England; Ron and Hermione's wedding, and he thought what they were doing that very instant … and what their assignment was.  Of course it wasn't something like Harry's own assignment, but it had to be something close to it.  And then … his mind came back all the way to … Ginny.  

            Harry gulped as he remembered what she said to him that night.  "How can you leave me now when I'm pregnant?!" _Pregnant …_ Harry thought to himself.  How could it be? Then, he smacked himself on the forehead in his mind … he hadn't even asked Ginny if she had performed a Birth control spell their first night! _Why did she have to get pregnant our very first time? Couldn't she have waited just a little more? When this whole damn thing was over? Well … maybe it runs in the family … after all, she does have a lot of siblings … _Harry almost laughed aloud at his own joke.  

            A wimpering voice jerked Harry out of his thoughts.  "Y-yes, I need a bottle of warm milk, but filled with a b-bit of r-rum in it, could y-you p-please?"  

            Harry turned around to look at the person who the voice belonged to.  Then he let out a small audible gasp.  

_"Wormtail?" _

~*~

"Mmm … good morning, Herm," murmured Ron the morning after their enjoyable affair last night.  

Hermione turned over, eyes still shut, but smiling.  "Hey you."

Ron sat up.  He stroked Hermione's messed up hair in his hands lovingly.  "What are you doing today?"  

"What _is _today, anyway?" asked Hermione sleepily.

"Erm … Saturday … I think.   Yeah, it's Saturday," answered Ron.  

"I dunno then … we could work more on the wedding plans if you want," tried Hermione.  Ron groaned inwardly.  Hermione propped her head up.  "What was that for, Mr. Weasley?" 

"Nothing … we've just been working on that for the past week, couldn't we take a break?" he asked breathlessly.

"Ron," said Hermione blushing deeply, "I thought that _was _break … you know, last night."

Ron smirked.  "I suppose you could call it that … but I could go for another _break, _if you know what I mean!" he exclaimed as Hermione playfully punched him in the ribs.  

Suddenly, an owl flew through their open window and landed on their bed.  It was –

"Errol!" exclaimed Ron, who was surprised.  "I haven't seen him in ages! He looks much better, doesn't he, Herm?" 

Hermione sat up.  She looked at Errol, who was sitting upright, something that he hadn't done in very long time.  She smiled.  "Yeah, he actually does.  Go on, what does the letter say?"  

Ron hastily took the letter from Errol and opened it.  He read it aloud to himself and then out loud to Hermione.  

" 'Dear Ron and Hermione.  Hi, it's Gin.  How are you? I hope everything is going well with you two and the wedding.  Harry told me the date of it, and I'm sure I will be able to make it,' Well that's good for you, Hermione, I don't even know if Harry can come yet," said Ron unhappily.  He continued with the letter.

"Anyway, the reason I am writing you a letter is because I would like to invite you two to the Burrow for dinner tonight.  I need to tell the family something.  Family, meaning Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Mom, Dad, and you two.  Hope to see you there, Ginny."  

Ron looked up after he was finished.  He asked what Hermione had been thinking in her head that very moment.  

"What about Harry?"

~*~

Harry whispered that one name.  Wormtail.  Harry didn't expect to find him for a long time … and certainly not today.  Fortunately for him, Wormtail had not heard him whisper out his name.  Harry searched his pockets for the tape recorder and he turned it on … along with the book that had the secret camcorder in it.  He acted like he was deeply interested in the book he had, but he was really zooming in the closest he could to Wormtail.  Harry noticed his eyes were darting around the room, suspiciously, as if he didn't want to be seen, or he thought someone was watching him.  Suddenly, to Harry's fright, his eyes landed on the book.  He looked at it with a funny face, as if he found out the secret within it.  Harry gulped.  

After a few more seconds, Harry could breath again.  Wormtail had turned away and was paying for the drink … which was probably for Voldemort.  He quickly left the restaurant, and Harry began to gather up his belongings to follow him.  Harry paused as he noticed the title of the book he had been using.  It read, "I'm extremely bored and have nothing better to do than to read a book."  Harry laughed inwardly to himself, of course Dumbledore would make him feel extremely dumb, reading something like that.  No wonder Wormtail had been staring at him with that funny face.  

~*~

Ron and Hermione arrived last at the Burrow that night.  They were still wondering what Ginny wanted to tell them, and why Harry wasn't going to be present.  Ron opened the door and was welcomed by a hug from Mrs. Weasley and the welcoming smell coming from the kitchen.  

"What's for dinner?" Ron asked as soon as he stepped into the house.

Mrs. Weasley tutted.  "Nice way for you to greet your mom after a month of not visiting her."

Ron smiled.  "Sorry, Mum, how are you?"

"Mmm… so and so.  Hello, Hermione!" she exclaimed, spotting her lurking behind Ron's tall shadow.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," she responded, giving her a hug, "I'm find, just tired.  Ron and I have been working on the wedding plans all this week."

"Oh have you? That's wonderful … do step into the kitchen, I think that the dinner is ready, Ginny's been watching it for awhile."

They all walked into the kitchen and greeted everyone else who was already seated at the table.  Hermione noticed that Ginny was looking extremely distraught and staring at the foot on the table.  But as soon as Hermione greeted her, her eyes lit up and she said, "I'm glad you guys came! Come on, let's eat … I'm _starving." _

Just stressing that one simple word, an idea of why Ginny wanted to talk to them popped into Hermione's head.  

Taking a dare, Hermione started up the conversation by saying, "So Gin, where's Harry?" 

Ginny looked up from piling food into her mouth. "Umph … heesh …" she was trying to talk with all that food in her mouth.

Everyone was listening now.  Ginny put her head down and said sadly, "He's not coming back for a long time." 

~*~

A/N: Uh-oh! What is everyone going to think of Ginny's answer to Hermione's question? What's going to happen to Harry with Wormtail? Stay tuned…


	6. Breaking the News

Summary:  Ginny has "partially" broken the news to all of the Weasleys and Hermione about why Harry isn't at their gathering.  Harry follows in Wormtail's footsteps.

A/N:  WOW! I got one of the best reviews ever! Thank you to that certain person. I haven't gotten many reviews, only seven, but thanks to those who did review! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Chapter 6

 Breaking the News

            "What do you mean, he's not coming back for a long time?" demanded Ron after Ginny had spoken her words at the dinner table.  Everyone was sitting there staring at Ginny with confused looks.  What had she meant? 

            "You _heard _what I said, Ron.  He's not coming back for a long time," repeated Ginny, who as trying to hold back her tears. 

            "Why don't we all go into the living room, we can clean up the table later," suggested Mrs. Weasley.  Everyone agreed silently and got out of their seats and went into the living room except Ginny and Hermione.  

            "Gin, what's wrong with you?" asked Hermione timidly.

            "N-nothing," said Ginny, who was crying and hyperventilating.  

            "C'mon, up you get," said Hermione in a motherly way.  Ginny forced herself out of her seat and walked towards the other room, shoulders slumped, with Hermione behind her.  

            Everyone looked at Ginny who was still sobbing.  "Oy, Gin, what's up with you?" piped up Fred.

            "Let her be!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.  She tried coaxing Ginny in her most softest voice.  "Gin, what's wrong?" 

            Fred muttered under his breath.  "Course, I can't try to comfort her, but _she _can."

            "H-he's not not c-coming b-back forrrr a l-long t-time!" sobbed Ginny in between breaths.

            "And why is that?" asked Hermione soothingly. She stole a worried glance at Ron who gave her back one.

            "I d-don't know … he w-wouldn't s-say!" answered Ginny loudly.

            "He didn't? He didn't even hint why?" asked Ron.

            "NO!" snapped Ginny.  She suddenly stopped crying.  "I would have _told _you the reason by now, wouldn't I have?!" 

            "Now calm down, Ginny.  He's only trying to ask a simple question," said Mr. Weasley.  

            Ginny started crying again.  "Y-you'd be act- acting the s-same way if y-you were preg-pre-PREGNANT!" 

            Everyone stopped.  They all stared at Ginny, then at each other.  Of course, Fred and George broke the silence as they thought about what Ginny had just said.  Though trying to keep it down as a whisper, you could still hear George say, "If _dad _was pregnant?" then you could hear them snickering.

            "Oh shutup! Can't you be serious for one second?!" burst out Ginny angrily.  

            Fred and George smiled sheepishly and looked down at their hands.  Ron just shook his head and turned back to Ginny as reality sunk in.  "You say you're pregnant?"

            Ginny didn't look him in the eye and just nodded.  "Who's the father?" asked Hermione quietly.

            Ginny this time looked at Hermione, her eyes full of tears.  She whispered her answer. 

"I don't know." 

~*~

            Harry quickly walked out of the restaurant after paying for his drink and looked for which way Wormtail was heading towards.  He was a good twenty feet ahead, and that seemed like a good distance for Harry so that he wouldn't be suspicious looking.  He kept at a good distance behind him, but still could see perfectly to what Wormtail was doing.  

            Wormtail was still clutching the bottle of milk and rum in his hand, which was shaking considerably.  Harry now knew for sure where he was heading to, and he reminded himself to send this videotape of Wormtail to Dumbledore.  Wormtail was heading to one of Voldemort's secret hiding places.  

~*~

            "What do you mean, Virginia Weasley, you don't know?" hissed Mrs. Weasley.

            Ginny flinched at the tone of her mother's voice.  She looked up meekly at the death glare her mother was giving her.  "Erm … I-I don't know who the f-father is."

            "And _why _don't you know, Virginia?" Mrs. Weasley hissed again.

            This time Ginny didn't answer.  She looked around the room and glanced at everyone's faces.  Ron had a look of shock on his face, Hermione's was either pity or confusion, Mr. Weasley's was definitely confusement, Bill's, Charley's, and Percy's faces were outraged, and Fred's and George were excitement and surprised.  

            "I think what Ginny's trying to say is, Mum, that she has become a scarlet woman!" said George mischievously.  

            Ginny was deeply wounded by George's words, even though she knew that he meant it as only a joke.  

            "_George!" _yelled Mr. Weasley. 

            "What? I was only joking, Dad, you know that," said George.

            "Well your jokes have become quite annoying, you already have a jokeshop, leave your jokes there when it comes to something like this!" yelled Mr. Weasley.  George shutup.

            "Ginny, are you sure you don't know? What about … Harry?" Hermione asked.

            Ginny just shook her head.  "I went to the doctor's today … I _think _that it's Harry, but I'm not sure.  He- he said that he'll have the results in two days … then he'll- he'll let me know," she explained.

            "Well then! I think we've had enough excitement tonight, everyone! We should be getting to bed everyone," said Mrs. Weasley.  She was obviously hinting for everyone to leave their house, so she could talk to Ginny alone.  

            Everyone got the hint and stood up, except Hermione.  She leaned into Ginny and whispered in her ear, "I want to talk to you later on.  Owl me, or just stop by one of these days, okay? I want to know the results."

            Ginny merely nodded her head and looked down again.  After hugs and goodbyes, which, by the way, Ginny did not get, everyone apparated.  Ginny's dreaded moment came.  Her mom walked up to her and said in her most dead whisper, "We need to talk."  

            Ginny gulped and looked up with her mom with her brown puppy eyes.  It used to always make her mom soften her anger whenever she used them.  But this time, Mrs. Weasley just tisked.

            "It's not going to work this time, Ginny! Explain."  

            Ginny looked down again.  "Well obviously you know I'm pregnant, right?" she muttered in her breath.

            Mrs. Weasley sat down and said, "Look at me.  And of course I know you're pregnant.  You've already clarified that. Go on." 

            "Er … and I _think _it's Harry … b-but I'm not sure," Ginny whispered, hoping that her mom wouldn't make her repeat what she had just said. 

            "Speak up! I can't hear you!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

            _Thanks a lot. _Ginny thought to herself.  "I think the father is Harry, but I'm not sure."

            "And why aren't you sure, Ginny?" she asked her.

            Ginny didn't answer this dreaded question once again.  "Ginny, have you been having another affair with someone else other than Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny, not wanting to know the answer.  

            Ginny started crying again.  "Y-yes!" she screamed while still sobbing.  

            Mrs. Weasley shook her head reprovingly.  "Ginny … not only have you disrespected and disobeyed Harry, but you have also done the same to your family and your child.  I'm surprised with you.  And to have … well, you know …" trailed off Mrs. Weasley.  She was searching for the right word.  

            "What, sex?" asked Ginny innocently.

            "Yes … yes, thank you.  That's the word.  To have _that, _without getting married first! Ginny, what have I always told you?" asked Mrs. Weasley. 

            "Stay a virgin, marry a virgin," whispered Ginny.  She turned bright red at these words.

            "That's it.  Now whom is this person that you commited adultery with?" 

            "Er …" 

            "Well?" interrupted Mrs. Weasley.

            Ginny just shook her head.  "I don't wanna say it," she whispered.  

            "Well too bad, say it," demanded Mrs. Weasley, "or else I'll have to tell Harry."

            Ginny was mortified.  "Oh, mother! You wouldn't!" 

            "I can, and I will. Now tell me." 

            "Mother! Please don't tell him! Please! I'll do anything!" begged Ginny.  She was at her mother's feet by now.

            "If you'll do _anything, _then I demand you to tell me who you slept with," said Mrs. Weasley coolly.

            Ginny stopped pulling at her mom's robes.  She mumbled the name.  "Mphmy." 

            "What's that?" Mrs. Weasley cupped her hand to her ear to hear better.

            This time Ginny said it louder.  "Malfoy."  

~*~

A/N:  OMG! Can you believe that girl Ginny? How RUDE is she? She's so terrible! I would definitely hate her if I were Harry.  But you know how Harry is, he can't stand to be mean to anyone for long … except … Malfoy.  Exactly. 

Is Mrs. Weasley going to tell Harry? How can she, if she doesn't know where Harry is? Good question, isn't it? You'll just have to find out.  Please Review! 


	7. Secrets Told

Summary: Ginny has finally told Mrs. Weasley that she had an affair with Draco Malfoy … while she was still with Harry.  She finds out who the real father of the baby is.  

A/N:  Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 7

Secrets Told

By happythoughts

            Mrs. Weasley was in shock.  She had just found out that her daughter, Ginny, was pregnant with a baby and possibly Draco Malfoy as the father of it.  Her eyes bulged as she heard the name come out of Ginny's mouth and she fell backwards into a chair.  

            "Mom! Mom, are you okay?" asked Ginny as she saw her mom fall.

            She didn't answer.  She couldn't answer.  She was totally in shock and she couldn't think.  Her very own daughter had had a relationship with someone from the family of Dark Wizards … and the Weasley's worst enemy.  

            "How could you, Ginny?" she finally whispered quietly.

            Ginny looked away.  She knew she had disappointed her mom beyond all her years.  "I … I was desperate, mom."

            "Desperate? For what?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

            "I … I was desperate for someone.  Anyone.  Anyone who would want me … and I thought, at the time, that Draco was the one that would help me.  And he did … at least I think so."  Ginny stopped talking. She didn't know if Malfoy had helped her, or had just made her life even worse that it was already. 

            "What do you mean? I don't understand you, Ginny.  I thought you were with Harry the whole time," said Mrs. Weasley.

            "I _was _with Harry. I was.  But we weren't … in a physical relationship … if you know what I mean.  And I _was _in a physical relationship with Draco.  Harry didn't want me … and Draco did.  So I fell for him," explained Ginny.  She made it sound so simple.

            "Don't you understand, Ginny, that Harry just wanted to take it slow? He didn't want to move fast, he thought that it was destroy the relationship if you did move fast.  Didn't you know that?" asked her mom.

            "I know he wanted that.  He told me that already, but I told you.  I wanted a physical relationship.  I didn't want to take it slow." 

            "Ginny, I think I've heard enough today.  Too much.  Go home. I'll talk to you in the morning," said Mrs. Weasley sharply.  

            Ginny hung her head.  "Are you going to tell Dad?" 

            "I don't know, Ginny. If he asks … I'll have to tell him," said Mrs. Weasley with a deep sigh.  

~*~

            Harry's heart was beating rapidly with every step he took.  Wormtail was still far ahead of him, and he seemed to be heading towards the mountains.  Harry picked up his recorder and said quietly, "He's heading toward the mountains …" 

            Harry had been saying little phrases every so often into the recorder whenever Wormtail did something unusual.  

            Suddenly, Wormtail disappeared into the mountain … but where?  _It must be invisible or something, _thought Harry to himself smartly.  He memorized the exact place where Wormtail had disappeared into, and he took out the secret camera in his book and videotaped it for awhile before he stepped through it.  That is … if he would be able to step through it.  Taking a deep breath, he stuck one foot through the invisible entrance.  

            Guessing that everything was in order, he let the rest of his body fall through the door and he found himself in a dark passage way.  As quietly as he could, he lit up his wand muttering, "Lumos!" and he listened closely for the sounds of Wormtail's padding feet.  Looking down, he saw little claw tracks in the wet mud.  _He must have transformed into a rat, _thought Harry cleverly.  Not to worry, Harry had seen him as a rat for 3 years as Ron's pet before he found out he was really a person.  He would know exactly what Wormtail would look like.

            Harry searched his backpack for something.  He knew that it would definitely come in handy during a time like this.  "Here we go," he whispered to himself, pulling out a shimmery type of cloth.  He threw it over himself, checked himself over to make sure nothing was showing, and followed the tracks of the rat.   It was his father's invisibility cloak.

            Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the voice of someone.  It was quiet … yet, loud enough for Harry to hear throughout the whole cave.  

            "Ah, thank you, Wormtail, I was in great hunger for this drink," said the voice.  Then Harry heard the gulping down of the disgusting drink.

            He heard Wormtail's quivering voice.  "Your-your welcome, master.  Any-anything f-for you.  D'you need anything else?" 

            "Yes, there's someone waiting outside the door for us, would you please let him inside so I can kill him?" answered Voldemort quietly.  

            Harry's insides lurched.  He knew! He knew he was outside there listening! Suddenly, he heard Wormtail's footsteps echoing throughout the cave towards the door where Harry was standing at.  A surge of panic went around Harry and then, finally coming to his senses … he fled. 

~*~

            "Gin! Gin, what's wrong?" asked a worried Hermione the next day.  She led Ginny, who was crying considerably, to a chair in the living room.  

            "What's wrong, Ginny? Tell me, it's okay … it's okay," she said again, patting her shoulder gently.  

            "I-is Ron h-here?" asked Ginny between sobs.

            "No, no, he's not here. It's okay.  What's wrong?"

            "I … I slept with Malfoy!" cried Ginny.

            Hermione let go of Ginny and stopped comforting her.  She thought about what Ginny just said.  "Excuse me?"

            Ginny stopped crying and was taking deep breaths.  "I slept with Malfoy."

            Hermione didn't know how to react.  All she could say is, "Why?" 

            Ginny suddenly became sarcastic.  "Because I'm a _scarlet _woman, as George or Fred or whoever said it would say!" she burst out angrily.

            "Oh, Ginny, you know he didn't mean that! He was only joking.  You're most certainly _not _a scarlet woman! You know that, don't you?" comforted Hermione.

            Ginny looked down.  Being pregnant, you know how you went through all these different emotions. But it seemed like Ginny was only going through one emotion.  Humiliation.

            "Yeah … I know he didn't m-mean it … I just … d-don't know w-what to do," said Ginny quietly.

            "Did you get the results back?" asked Hermione.

            Ginny nodded her head.  

            "And?" asked Hermione, hoping that her wish would come true.

            Suddenly, Ginny smiled.  "Looks like my baby will be having the same bright green eyes as it's father, won't he?"  

            Hermione blinked.  She finally realized what Ginny just said.  "Oh GINNY! I'm so HAPPY! Gin, this is wonderful! Oh my gosh, this is so great! I'm … I'm so surprised! I mean … I'm just so glad it's not that git Malfoy! Oh my gosh … have you told your family yet? Ginny, you must soon. So they're not mad at you or anything anymore! When are you going to tell--,"

            "I haven't told them, Hermione. Calm down.  I know that they're really angry with me now.  It almost seems like they want to disown me or something.  What was Ron's reaction?" interrupted Ginny. 

            Mrs. Weasley had told Mr. Weasley about Ginny's affair the night before and he had burst out angrily, owling each and every one of their sons in the family.  Almost all of them had howl-owled Ginny the next day, yelling at her and discouraging her saying things like, "How could you bring shame to this family?" or "Do you know what Malfoy must be telling his family now? He slept with a great scarlet slut!" 

            "Ron was angry, Ginny, I'll admit it.  But at least he didn't send you an howler like the others, right?" answered Hermione.

            "I bet you persuaded him not to," muttered Ginny.

            That was true.  Hermione had done everything in her power not to let Ron send her a howler.  She knew she would be upset.  But Hermione denied it.  "No, not at all Ginny! He did it all on his own!" 

            Ginny didn't say anything.  "C'mon, Ginny! We have to go to your parents now and tell them the good news!" said Hermione hastily, changing the subject.  

            Ginny got up from her seat and smiled.  "Thanks, Hermione, for understanding." 

            Hermione stopped.  "Eh, I knew you didn't mean it. Anytime."

~*~

            Harry tried to make the sound of his footsteps not as loud as he ran towards the invisible door out of the mountain.  In a way he blessed the mud on the ground so it would hide his footsteps, but he cursed it as it made him run slower than he usually would have.  

            "Stop! Stop where you are now!" he heard Wormtail's voice carrying throughout the tunnels. 

            Harry ignored him.  His breathing was becoming sharp now and he had to hold the stitch in his chest.  He was not going to stop …  ever.  

~*~

A/N: Hey ppl! What do you think? Aren't you proud of me for making the baby Harry's? Not Malfoy's? PHEW! 


	8. New Plans

Summary:  Harry is either captured by Voldemort or he narrowly escapes. (I can't decide!) Ginny tells everyone the good news about Harry being the father and everyone happily forgives her.  Ron and Hermione start planning the wedding. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 8

New Plans

By happythoughts

            Harry ran through the invisible door, narrowly escaping what might have been death.  He paused as he blinked, looking around at the scenery before him.  It was foggy out, and you could hardly see anything.  He suddenly remembered why he had been running.  Not knowing what to do with himself, he apparated.

            "Harry! What are you doing here?" 

            Harry had appeared in Dumbledore's office.  He was panting, trying to catch his breath, with his hands on his knees.  Dumbledore stood up from his chair quickly as he saw Harry appear right before his eyes.

            "Calm down, Harry. What's wrong? Why are you here?" Dumbledore asked again.  

            "I … Voldemort … saw me …" Harry was still breathing hard.

            "What? He saw you?" asked Dumbledore sharply.

            "I- I don't know … but … he knew … I was there … listening," said Harry.

            "Come here Harry, sit down," said Dumbledore. He led Harry to the seat in front of his desk.  What was going through his mind was utter confusion.  He gave Harry a drink of water to calm him down.  When he was ready to talk again, he began to speak.

            "I was in this pub somewhere in Ganovia or something and Wormtail came in.  So, I started recording him with that book you gave me--," 

            "Do you have it with you?" asked Dumbledore abruptly.  Harry nodded and searched his bag for the book.  Dumbledore's hands itched to rewind the tape and look at the film.

            "Anyways, I started recording him, and I heard him ordering rum with warm milk in it or something, and then he started leaving.  So I waited awhile and then I followed him.  He was heading towards the mountains and then he went through it … like there was an invisible door I think.  So, I stepped through and put on the cloak and followed his tracks.  I think he transformed into a rat because there wasn't any foot prints.  Anyway, he went through another door and then I heard them talking, and then Wormtail asked if he needed anything else, and Voldemort said, 'Yes, could you please kill the person outside the door' … and then I fled," finished Harry.  He took a breath of air.  It was a lot to say in one go.

            Dumbledore was quiet.  He was pondering what just happened.  How could Voldemort know that Harry was standing out there? "Are you sure that no one saw you?" he asked Harry.

            "I'm pretty sure.  The mud was wet so it dissolved after awhile and I was sure to keep my cloak on.  That's part of the reason that I ran so slow," he answered.

            Dumbledore shook his head.  "Let me take a look at this video so far." 

~*~

            "Everyone, Ginny has something to tell you."  

            Hermione was standing with Ginny, holding her arm.  They were standing in front of all of the Weasley's at Ron and Hermione's house, and they were all looking at Ginny with stern faces.  

            "Go on," whispered Hermione, nudging Ginny to start talking.

            "I … I mean, Harry's … Harry's the father of the baby," said Ginny breathlessly.

            They were all quiet.  Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley stood up and ran towards Ginny.  "GINNY! Oh I'm so happy for you! I _knew _it would be Harry, I just _knew _it.  I _knew _it wouldn't be that horrid person, Malfoy or whomever, I just _knew _it!" 

            All at once every man in the room went up to Ginny and gave her a big hug.  Ron was the last.  "Sounds like you've been having some fun with Harry then, eh?" He face was passive, so Ginny couldn't tell if he was joking or not.  She looked at him skeptically.  Suddenly, his face broke into a big grin and he gave her a great hug, twirling her around.  Still joking, he added, "Me and Hermione were the ones who were supposed to have the baby first!"

            "_RON!" _ exclaimed Hermione embarrassedly.  

            Everyone laughed.  "I think this calls for a celebration.  Why don't we go to the Leaky Cauldron for some dinner?" asked Mr. Weasley.

            Everyone agreed and one by one they all apparated to the pub.   Nothing could have ruined Ginny's night except that one little run in with the last person she wanted to see.  

            "Oh no, not now … not now …" moaned Ginny as she stepped into the pub with Hermione.

            "What? What is it?" asked Hermione.

            "Don't turn around, Hermione," ordered Ginny.

            This left nothing else for Hermione to do except … turn around.  She gasped.  "How dare he come to the pub when we're going here!" 

            "Hermione, you know he didn't know we were coming.  Come on, act like you don't see--,"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't that little slut Weasley with her friend, the Mudblood..  And what's this? No Harry?" whispered Malfoy into Ginny's ear.  

Ginny closed her eyes.  "Go away, Malfoy."

"That's not what you told me to do the other night," said Malfoy.

Ginny burned with embarrassment.  "Go _away!" _she ordered.

"Whatever. Call me if you're in the _mood," _said Malfoy quietly. He blew on her neck secretly before he left the pub.  Ginny closed her eyes with pleasure.  Suddenly, she smacked herself in her mind. **What are you thinking, Ginny? Come on, you're here to celebrate that Harry's the father of your baby.** She thought to herself.  She patted the little hill growing in her stomach.  **I'm not the only one starving** she thought happily to herself.

~*~

"Harry, I'm afraid you'll have to return to Ganovia, before it's too late.  I'll perform the spell one more time, just to make sure," said Dumbledore slowly.

"B-but Dumbledore! I almost died out there! I can't risk it! I'm … I'm a father," said Harry quietly.

Dumbledore's eyes softened.  "I know you are, Harry.  But when I assigned you this job, I knew you were the best one for the job.  Wouldn't you want your son or daughter to live in a safe world, rather than a world full of evil?"

That was a hard question for Harry to answer.  "Yes … I would," he answered.  "Okay, I'll go.  But … but if … if I don't come back, will you tell Ginny … will you tell her that I love her?" 

He blushed as he asked this to Dumbledore.  But he just merely smiled and replied, "Of course, Harry.  Good luck."

And with one last look at the office, Harry left. 

~*~

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter.  Just so you know, this story will probably have about 3 or 4 more chapters! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 


	9. New News

Summary: Harry returns to wherever Voldemort is hiding, and gets in other close encounters.  (This time he's not a coward and doesn't go back to Dumbledore.)  Ginny and family begins spreading the news that she's pregnant, and she plans a baby shower.  Hermione and Ron continue their wedding planning.

Author's Notes:  Hey everyone, sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up.  I've been so busy, because my teacher's seem like it's a good time to pile projects and tests on us kids.  Oh well.  Anyway, enjoy reading! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 9

New News

By happythoughts

            "Oh my, I'm stuffed, aren't you?" asked Hermione to Ron after they had gotten back from Ginny's dinner celebration at the Leaky Cauldron.  She massaged her stomach and shut her eyes.

            "I'd say so.  I could go for a piece of that chocolate cake though," answered Ron.  He smirked at Hermione's furious face and sat down next to her on the floor. "Let me do that for you," he said softly.  He took Hermione's hand away from her stomach, and began to rub it himself.

            "Mmm… thanks.  That's much better," said Hermione comfortably.  

            For awhile, they were quiet.  Ron broke the awkward silence when he asked, "Hermione, where's Harry?" 

            Hermione opened her eyes.  Then she looked down at Ron who looked like he had a face on of sadness.  "I don't know where he is, Ron.  I don't know what to tell you," she replied sadly.

            "I mean, why would he just leave like that?  After he and Ginny … well, _you _know …" Ron trailed off.

            Hermione smacked him across the head playfully.  "Ron!"

            "What? I'm just saying … I mean, do you think he _knows?_" asked Ron.

            "Knows what?"

            "That's Ginny's pregnant!" exclaimed Ron wondrously.

            "Oh! Erm … I suppose … I'm not sure though.  But if he _does _know, then I'm extremely angry with him right now.  How could he just leave Ginny like that? Who, by the way, is now going to have to raise the poor baby by herself," added Hermione as an afterthought.

            "Let's just assume that he _doesn't _know she's pregnant, okay? That way we won't be angry at him--,"

            "Ron!" interrupted Hermione excitedly.

            "What'd I say this time?" asked Ron puzzled.

            "OH, shutup for one minute! Don't you get it? Do you remember the day of the meeting we went to? The one for Dumbledore and everything?" asked Hermione excitedly.

            It took a moment for Ron to think about it.  "Oh yeah! What about it?"

            "Well, the week after that or something, Harry came over, right?" asked Hermione.

            "I suppose?"

            "OH! You can be such a prat sometimes … well anyway, we told him the date of our wedding, right? Didn't he seem kind of far off after that?" 

            "Wait a minute … Hey! You're right! I asked him if he was going to come, and he had to think about it for a second.  Hermione! What if he doesn't come?" 

            "Oh, forget about that! Harry's not here because it has to do with the assignment he got from Dumbledore!" 

~*~

            Ginny hummed happily to herself.  She was cleaning up her new apartment that she had just bought with the paycheck Dumbledore gave her for her extra working times.  It was located in Hogsmeade, that way she could be close to the school.  It was a homey little apartment, with everything that she would need.  It had a small bathroom with a tub, a little kitchen, a living room which also had a table for four incase visitors came, her own bedroom, and a spare one.  Yes, so far a perfect life for Ginny.

Except for one thing …

            "Ow! Damnit! Can't you lay still for one minute?!" screamed Ginny right after she had placed a plate on the table.  She clutched her stomach.  It was growing quite round, and the baby had already started kicking.  She padded over to the nearest chair and massaged her stomach.  "Calm down … come on now … what, you didn't like that song or something?" she said to her stomach.

            It kicked again.  "Okay! Okay! I get your point! That song is really bad, isn't it? I was only singing because …"  Ginny trailed off as her eyes began to water.  The song she had been singing was called, "Brown eyed Girl."  It was the song that Harry always sang to her.  Ginny brushed the tears away and got up from her seat.  She finished setting the table because Ron and Hermione were coming over for the night to see the new apartment.  

~*~ 

            Harry appeared in a totally different place than he had been before he had left Ganovia.  He figured that Voldemort had decided to move since someone had caught on.  Harry checked himself to make sure that he was transformed into a different person, that he had his entire belongings…  yes, he had everything.

            He took a deep breath and started walking.  To where, he didn't know.  The place was totally deserted.  It almost looked like a ghost town.  Harry looked around.  There was wind blowing forcefully, and sand was getting in his eyes.  He put his sunglasses on.  

            Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him.  Not daring to look around, he began to walk faster.  Faster and faster! He could hear the footsteps behind him going faster also.  Harry began to jog.  So did the footsteps.  Then, all of a sudden, it was like Harry was running towards a finish line … but he wasn't going to stop.  The footsteps got louder and louder and this time, Harry could hear wheezing.  

            And then, out of nowhere, Harry stood on the spot.  **Oh no! It's got me with that stupid freezing spell!** Thought Harry to himself.  He was frozen in mid air, and he couldn't move anything of his body.  Then, Harry's insides turned to ice as he heard a voice.

            "Thought you'd get away again, didn't you, Potter?" whispered a deadly voice in his ear.

            Harry tried to gulp … but of course, everything was frozen.  He couldn't even see the face of the speaker.  Then, out of nowhere, the face appeared, and Harry tried to scream.  The face pulled out a wand and muttered something under it's breath.  Harry began falling … falling … into darkness …

~*~

            "Wow, Ginny! This is a great place you've got here!" exclaimed Hermione as she took a look around Ginny's apartment.

            Ginny beamed broadly.  "Thanks, Hermione.  Those long days of work finally paid off, didn't they?" 

            "I'd say so.  Woah! Would you take a look at this! Hermione, look at this picture!" exclaimed Ron.  He was pointing to a black and white picture of three people sitting with their backs to the camera and facing the lake.  It was placed right on Ginny's mantle above the fireplace.

            "Who is it?" asked Hermione curiously.

            "Don't you recognize them?! It's _us!_" stressed Ron.

            "What?" asked Hermione.  She took the picture off the mantle and began examining it. "Ginny, where did you get this?"  

            "Oh, I took it," said Ginny airily, "during my first year? You know how Colin was with picture taking, he let me take one of you guys when you weren't looking. Isn't it great?" 

            "Yeah … this is a great picture," Hermione replied.  Her eyes started watering.  How she missed the old days during school, when they didn't have to worry about work and assignments …

            "Hermione! You there? Let's eat!" 

            "Oh, right," said Hermione hurriedly.  She wiped her tears away and walked to the table with Ginny and Ron.  

            "Wow, Ginny's eating more than I am.  She's become a Weasley!" exclaimed Ron in the middle of their dinner.  

            Hermione chuckled.  But Ginny just frowned.  "Ron, I'm carrying another person in me.  You'd be eating the same as me … oh! I'm sorry, you already _do," _said Ginny sarcastically.

            "Hey! I'm a growing boy!" 

            Hermione and Ginny just rolled their eyes.  "That's what they all say," said Hermione under her breath.

            "You said that when Harry told us he was getting contacts.  You were seemed like you were mad at him just for getting rid of his glasses.  Geeze, it almost seems like you _wanted _him to keep those horrid looking--,"

            "RON!" said Hermione loudly.  Ginny had stopped eating and she was looking down at her plate … crying.

            "What? What'd I say?" asked Ron in a confused way.

            "You're talking about _Harry,_" said Hermione quietly.

            "And what's wrong with that?" 

            "OH! Just shut up for a second, will you? Ginny, come on, it's okay, Ron didn't mean anything by it.  Come on …" 

            Suddenly, Ginny started going in convulsions.  She seized up and started shaking.  Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. 

            "Gin! Gin, are you alright!? Gin, answer me!" exclaimed Ron.  He knocked his chair over and started patting Ginny on the cheeks as if to wake her up.

            "Ginny! What? Ginny! Wake up! Are you okay?" asked Hermione worriedly.

            "Call 911! Hurry!" urged Ron.  

~*~

A/N: UH-OH! What happened to Harry and Ginny? Is the baby going to die? OH NO! It can't Be! Please don't say it! (Keep checkin in … and REVIEW!!)


	10. New Lives

Summary:  I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen. Sorry!

A/N:  Hey everyone.  I got a review that told me that Ron is a wizard, he wouldn't know about 911.  Thanks for that information, I totally forgot! (hey, I'm not a witch!) And someone else told me that in England, they use 999, now 911.  Sorry about that! I don't know everything, you know. (use your imagination!) But anyway, thank you for reviewing! **Oh yeah, this could be important.  It's 8 years later now.  Okay? Good. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 10

New Lives

By happythoughts

(**5 years later …**)

            "ARGHHH! NOOOO!" 

            Harry sat up in his bed, shaking.  He could feel beads of sweat on his forehead and he was shaking violently.  Trying to remember why he had woken up, he looked around the room fearfully.  No, nothing was out of the ordinary.  Then, he remembered.  He had just had a nightmare.  

            It was about how he had been discovered by Wormtail.  And what had happened afterwards.  Harry shook his head to get the thoughts out.  The guilty feeling returned to his stomach.  He had been nearly caught 3 times during his assignment, and all of them had been very close to death.  

            Slightly shivering, he got out of bed and put his robe on.  Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was 4:30 in the morning.  He knew where he had to go.  

~*~

            "_Harry?_" 

            Sirius was standing with his door open, hair tossled, and in boxers.  He was gazing at the man who was standing at his doorstep.  Harry.  He grabbed him in a bonebreaking hug and said, "Where've you been?" 

            Harry just smiled and shook his head.  "May I come in?"

            "OH! Yeah, sure, c'mon in.  Want something to drink?" asked Sirius timidly.

            "No thanks," answered Harry.  He looked around the living room.  Nothing had changed since he had last left.  All the furniture was in the same place … but there was one thing different about the room.  All the pictures had changed on the mantle.

            Harry walked over to it and studied them.   He smiled when he saw that there was still the same one of him and Sirius, who were standing in front of the Whomping Willow and Harry's graduation.  They had sneaked off during the party, because Sirius had still been on the run from the Dementors.  Ron had taken the picture.  

            But Harry's smile faltered when his eyes fell on one of the pictures.  "Their wedding…" whispered Harry quietly.  He took the frame into his heads and felt the picture, as if he would fall into it and be at the wedding.  It was Ron and Hermione's.  A guilty feeling sunk into his stomach as he thought about how he had missed it.  How he had been in Voldemort's hands at the time, and he couldn't come to it.  How he regretted everything he had missed in the past 5 years he had been gone.  The picture was of Ron and Hermione standing with Sirius and Ginny at the alter.  Harry couldn't help but notice how Ron's smile didn't seem to reach his eyes.  His eyes were filled with pain, almost.  Suddenly, Harry realized why.  Because his best man wasn't Harry.  It was Sirius.  It wasn't how Ron had wanted it to be.  Not being able to look at the picture anymore, he placed it back on the mantle.

            He moved over to another picture.  This time, he didn't feel quite as guilty.  He felt more surprised and confused.  It was a picture of Sirius holding a baby in his arms.  Harry didn't understand who it could be.  That is, until he saw that the baby had jet black hair … just like his.  

            "So, you've found the picture, haven't you?" a voice asked, jerking Harry out of his thoughts.

            Harry hastily placed the frame back into its place and turned around, meeting a worried Sirius, who was holding a drink for him.  

            "Er, yeah, I guess I did," replied Harry quietly. 

            Sirius took the picture back off the mantle, walked over to the nearest armchair, and sat down.  He motioned for Harry to sit down next to him on the couch.  He began to talk.  "This is one of my favorite pictures, you know.  It was the day of the party Ginny had at her apartment a few days after she and the baby had gotten out of the hospital."

            Harry had a burning question forming in his mind.  "Is it a he? Or a she?" 

            Sirius looked up at him.  Then, he smiled broadly.  "It's a he." 

            Harry's guilty feelings immediately turned into happy ones … and he smiled … something that he hadn't done in a long time.  

            "I bet you're happy about that," said Sirius.

            Harry merely nodded happily and sighed a breath of relief.  

            "But anyway … that's not the reason you're here, is it?" asked Sirius, changing the subject.

            "No … I guess you could say that," answered Harry.

            "What _is _the reason, then?"

            **That's a good question** thought Harry to himself.  He didn't even know why he was there.  He just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know."

            "Right then.  But my burning question is, where've you been all these years, Harry?  You've missed a lot you know.  The baby, quidditch … and Ron and Hermione's wedding, most of all," said Sirius quietly.

            "I know … I know, don't make me feel even worse.  I hate to think what Ron thought about it," said Harry.

            "I don't think you want to know, anyway, so I'm not going to tell you.  But the only reason he feels the way that he does, is because he doesn't know why you weren't there," said Sirius smartly.

            "I'd feel the same way, I guess."

            "Okay then.  Are you going to tell me why you're here? Or are you going to let me find out for myself?" asked Sirius, taking a sip from his drink.

            Harry took a deep breath.  He decided it was time to finally tell someone why he had left everyone for 5 years.  After all, it was for a good cause, wasn't it?  When he had returned, he had a special talk with Dumbledore.  Dumbledore had told him that if he wanted, and whenever he wanted, he could tell people why he had left if they asked.  And this is what Sirius was asking of him. 

            Harry began his story.  "Do you remember when we had that meeting a long time ago, and Dumbledore gave us all an assignment?"

            Sirius thought for a moment, and then said, "Yeah, go on."

            "Well, he assigned me with the most difficult one out of all of them.  I became a spy for us, and I had to follow Voldemort everywhere he went … recording his every word, capturing his every move."

            Sirius took a sharp intake of breath.  

            "Yeah, and plus I was under this spell that Dumbledore performed on me, something called Disguism, and I would change into someone different every time he went someplace else."

            "So that's why you've been away? You were a spy for us?"  asked Sirius seriously.  (A/N: Haha! Nice pun there, eh?)

            Harry nodded his head and continued.  "I was caught 2 times.  And Voldemort held me in prison for about 5 months each time.  Finally, Dumbledore worked out a plan that would _let _me be caught by him, purposely, that way I would send out a signal to him and other people, to come rescue me, _and _capture Voldemort. And, well, it worked.  Finally, after 5 years later, it worked.  And here's where I am now."  

            Sirius was quiet for a moment, taking everything in.  He finally clapped his hands and said, "It all makes sense! You've been gone for 5 years, and whenever I confronted Dumbledore about you missing, he would just say, 'All I know is that Harry is probably somewhere for a good cause,' that's what he would _always _say. Always."

            Harry just shook his head and said, "So tell me … what've I missed?"  

~*~

            Ron woke up the next morning feeling particularly drowsy.  He had taken a sleeping draught so he could get some rest.  Hermione and his baby had kept him for the past 2 weeks, and he had only gotten about 4 days of sleep during that period of time.  And they had another toddler to take care of, Ginny's kid.  

            It was weird for Ron to call it "Ginny's kid," when really it was biologically hers and Harry's.  Whenever Ron thought about this little fact, he was filled with fury.  He knew that he shouldn't be mad, for Harry had no control over his assignment, but it was just a reflex.  He just thought that Harry shouldn't have left Ginny to take care of a baby all by herself. 

            As Ron looked at the clock, he read that it was 6:00 in the morning.  Groaning, he took Hermione's head off his chest and let her get more sleep.  He went downstairs to make some coffee, thinking happily that it was a Saturday, which meant no work.  Whistling loudly as he turned on his favorite radio station, he read the newspaper.  

            There were more articles reading headlines that said things like more death eaters taken into prison, or more people being rescued … stuff like that.  The kettle started going off, saying that Hermione's tea was finished, and Ron jumped out of his seat to get it ready.  When he turned back around, he let out a yelp.

            "_Harry?!_" he exclaimed.

            Harry was sitting right as Ron's kitchen table, grinning sheepishly.  He must have apparated, assumed Ron.

            "W-what are you d-doin' here?" Ron asked wondrously.

            "Nothin' much," said Harry, still smiling.

            Ron padded over to him and gave him a big brotherly hug.  "Where've you been, man? It's great to see you, man!" 

            "It's great to see you too," said Harry, pulling away.  

            "You want something to eat? Drink?" asked Ron hurriedly.

            "No, no, it's okay.  I just came for a bit, I just wanted to let you know that I'm back and everything," answered Harry.

            "What, don't you want to stay here for awhile? I'm sure Hermione would be really happy to see you, you know," said Ron hopefully.

            "Well I don't want to wake her up if she's asleep … I know you guys have been having a hard time with the baby and everything," said Harry slyly.

            "Who told you?!" asked Ron.  He had planned to tell Harry himself… whenever he saw him.

            "Sirius.  Sorry, wasn't I supposed to know?" asked Harry puzzled.

            "No! No, it's okay … I just wanted to tell you myself … but it's okay.  Anyway, how are you? Wait a minute, let me go wake up Hermione so you can tell her too," said Ron as an afterthought.  He wandered back upstairs.  

            Harry smiled.  He didn't know if that meant that he would _have _to tell them where he had been.  Suddenly, he heard Ron and Hermione arguing upstairs.  

            "Be quiet, Ron! You'll wake her up! Be _quiet!_" 

            "Oh _you _be quiet! You'll never guess who's here!" 

            "Who would be here at this time of the morning? The milkman?!"

            "NO! Harry! Harry's here, Hermione! C'mon, up you get!"

            "_WHAT!? _Harry's here? Are you joking with me? Are you just trying to get me out of bed, Ron?"

            "No, Hermione. I'm not _joking. _I'm serious.  Get up, you lazy prat!"

            "Okay, okay. I'm coming.  But I mean it, Weasley, if you're joking …"

            Harry chuckled to himself as he heard Hermione and Ron walking down the creaking chairs.  Hermione was mumbling sleepily to herself angrily while walking behind an excited Ron.  She was just rubbing her eyes … when they popped wide open when they laid on Harry. 

            "Harry?!" screamed Hermione happily.  She leaped into his arms as he held them out for her.  

            Harry smiled as he hugged her.  "How are you, Herm?" he murmured.

            "Oh, Harry! You're back! And I thought that Ron was only joking! Oh my gosh, I looked like a mess!" exclaimed Hermione, hurriedly brushing her hair back and wiping the tears away from her face.  

            Harry heard a distinct "Hmph" from Ron.  

            "Ron, get some coffee or something for Harry, will you? You really don't have any manners, do you?" ordered Hermione.

            "For your information--," began Ron.

            "It's okay, Hermione.  He already asked me if I wanted something to eat or drink," finished Harry. 

            "Oh, okay.  Sorry, hunny," said Hermione embarrassedly.  

            Harry heard another "Hmph" from Ron. 

            For the rest of the morning until noon, they talked.  About everything.  Their new baby, which, by the way, is a girl, and named Andrea.  Their wedding, which Ron waved off Harry's apology for not being there.  

            "Why weren't you there, Harry?" asked Hermione timidly.

            Harry shifted guiltily in his seat.  "Oh, you know, must've slipped my mind or--,"  
  


            "Harry James Potter! You know exactly that that is not the reason you missed our wedding! Slip of the mind, hmph! I'm sure," said Hermione angrily.

            "Okay! Okay. That's not the reason, I'll admit it," said Harry.

            "Then what is the reason, Harry?" asked Ron.

            And then, of course, Harry plunged into the whole story.  When he was finished, Hermione and Ron had shocked faces.  

            "Woah. Woah, I had no idea it was something like that, Harry.  Weren't you," Ron looked like he didn't want to say the word, because he knew that it was not usual for men to be this, "scared?"

            "Er … I guess so.  Some times.  Yeah, I was scared sometimes," answered Harry.

            "Wow, Harry.  That was really brave of you, I'm really proud of you," said Hermione.

            Their conversation was cut short when someone emerged in the threshold of the living room.  It was a red headed someone.  It gasped as it saw Harry sitting there with Hermione and Ron.  The couple looked at each other with frightened faces.  

            Finally, after a few deathening seconds, Ron turned to Harry and asked, "Erm, Harry?  Did we forget to tell you that Ginny was staying with us for awhile?"

~*~

A/N:  Hey guys! Sorry if you are disappointed that the Ginny's baby is a he.  I just wanted to keep the Potter family going on for awhile, ya know? Oh yeah, I need some help.  Harry is going to find out what Ron's and Hermione's assignments were from Dumbledore.  If you have any ideas, email me at Swishmish20@aol.com.  Thanks! 


	11. Questions Answered ... sort of

Summary:  Ginny and Harry meet again after 5 years of his disappearance.  

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! There aren't that many, but it's enough! I'm glad there are no flames, either! YAY! Anyhoo, I think this story is going to end in like 2 or 3 more chapters! Be prepared!

Also, I need some help, from anyone who has any good ideas.  I'm in desperate need of ideas of what Ron and Hermione's plans were, because I want Harry to find out about them soon.  I don't want to leave you readers on a cliff! If you have any, my email address is Swishmish20@aol.com

Oh yeah, this chapter is in Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry's point of view. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing! 

Chapter 11

Questions Answered … sort of 

By happythoughts

            Ginny stood in numb shock.  **This is Harry sitting right in front of your eyes.  The Harry who left you for 5 years and 3 days (not that she had been counting or anything).  He looks so … different.  Not bad different, just different. Say something, Ginny.  Like what? You haven't talked to him in ever! What are you supposed to say to the man that you love … I mean, loved, after he deserted you for all this time? Leaving you with a baby … what? Tell me what I'm supposed to say, now! NOW!** Thought Ginny quickly in her head.

            "Gin?" asked Harry softly as he gazed into her.  

            Ginny merely nodded.  She didn't know how to answer, anyway.  She stiffened when he stood up abruptly.  He had a weird sort of face on, like he didn't know what to do.  As Ginny looked into his startling green eyes, and she noticed that they had some sort of sadness in them, but there was a glint of happiness.  She gasped as he brushed away a tear that was left on her cheek.  She didn't even know that she had been crying.  

            "Don't cry, Gin.  It's okay. It's only me," he whispered softly.

            Suddenly, Ginny noticed that tears were freely flowing down her face.  She tried to wipe them away, but they kept falling.  She looked up when she heard Ron's voice.

            "Ginny, you okay?"

            She didn't answer him.  But she pulled away from Harry's grasp on her hand and walked over to the couch to relax.  She had to take everything in.  She heard Harry take a seat next to her.  A cup of steaming tea appeared before her, and she looked up.  Hermione was holding the cup, and sympathy clouded her eyes.

            "Drink this.  You need it," she merely said.  

            Ginny gratefully accepted and began to take some sips.  She dared to look at Harry.  She was startled when she found him only inches from her face.  She abruptly turned away.  

            "Ginny, please.  Listen to me.  You've got to let me explain," he said pleadingly.

            "Look, Harry.  All I know is that you left me for five years, and you didn't bother to tell me why.  You left me with a baby to take care of, whom by the way, is now 4 years old.  You haven't been in my life for five years," said Ginny.

            "I know, I know.  But you've _got _to let me explain.  Please," said Harry.  He was begging her. 

            **Listen to him, Ginny.  You know that he probably has a good excuse.  And if he doesn't, then go ahead and give him a slap, just- Oh shutup! You're not helping here, you know!** Thought Ginny to herself angrily. 

            "Then explain," hissed Ginny.

            She looked at Harry.  He was looking down at his hands.  He began talking to them instead of to her face.  

            "To my face," added Ginny.

            Harry stopped and turned to look at her.  She was surprised to see that his eyes were extremely green and wet.  

            And after those agonizing seconds of gazing into each other's eyes, he began to speak.  He launched into the entire story, pausing ever so often to look at Ginny's reactions.  But her face was passive, and his hope faltered of having her forgive him.

            When he finished, he looked at Ginny's face, his own filled with hope.  "And so, that's the whole story.  There's my reason," said Harry.

             Ginny was quiet for a few seconds.  When she finally did speak, all she said was two words.  "I see."

            Harry was crestfallen.  He imagined her to leap into his arms and kiss him and say that she forgave him; that everything was going to be all right between them.  And surprisingly, Ginny imagined the same exact kind of reunion, and she was just about to do it, when she heard a hissing voice in her mind.  

            **Ah, Ginny, you don't _really _want to leap into his arms and make everything okay, do you? That would allow him to be let go too easily, am I correct? He let you suffer for 5 years … shouldn't you let him suffer the same?**  Ginny gulped.  She held herself back.  Harry was still waiting for more of a response from her. 

            But before she could speak, she was startled to hear a baby crying.  Hermione jumped out of her seat and said, "Sorry! That must be the baby, I'll go get her."  

            And with that, she ran out of the room.  Harry imagined her to be extremely grateful to get out of that room, filled with so much tension you could cut a knife with it.  

            Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  Ginny fidgeted with her lace, but Harry sat still.  He couldn't bear it any longer.  He asked her the question he wanted to ask her for a long time.  "Well … do you forgive me?" 

            He looked at Ron.  He saw that he had winced.  Suddenly, he understood why. 

            "Harry," began Ginny.  Her voice was very quiet, almost like she was hissing.  "You expect me to forgive you after deserting me for five years?  Leaving me to take care of a child on my own? Do you? Do you, Harry?"

            Harry himself winced.  He never really liked to see Ginny in the state that she was in, and he knew that she only went into it when she was _extremely _angry … and probably with some of her students.  "Er … n-no, I don't expect you to.  Nevermind, forget I asked anything," said Harry sadly.  He stood up from his seat, all hope lost.  

            "I guess I'll be going," he said.  He looked at Ron, who was looking quite sorrowful for him.  He stood up also.  

            "Harry, I'll owl you, okay?" 

            Harry merely nodded and took out his wand.  And with one last glance at Ginny, who wasn't looking at him, he apparated.

            As soon as Harry was gone, Ron rounded on Ginny.  "What the hell was that?!" he yelled.

            Ginny looked up at him sorrowfully.  "What do you mean?"

            "What I mean is, why didn't you forgive him?" asked Ron.

            That was something that Ginny couldn't really figure out.  She was embarrassed, and worst of all, she felt guilty.  She had let her conscience get to her … that is, the bad side of her conscience. 

            She mumbled meekly, "I don't know."  

            "What do you mean you don't know?  For all we know, Harry could disappear from us again, what with you acting how you did! Good job, Ginny, I applaud you," said Ron sarcastically.  He began mocking her and clapping loudly.

            "What the hell is wrong with you, Ron?! Can't you see that I'm being torn between two different views? Part of me wants to run back into Harry's arms like I've done so many times before and forgive him.  But the other part of me says to let him go, because he's done too much wrong to deserve me.  Can't you see my side of this Ron? Can't you?" asked Ginny pleadingly, her eyes shining with tears.  

            Ron was speechless.  He never knew that Ginny felt like that.  All he could think of was muttering quietly, "I'm sorry."  

            "Yeah, well, you should be, Ron Weasley.  Honestly, I don't know _how _Hermione puts up with you!" yelled Ginny.  She crossed her arms across her chest angrily.

            Ron winced at the words.  He knew that Ginny had only said that remark out of anger, but it made him think.  How _did _Hermione put up with his rude remarks and actions?  

            "Really, what is wrong with you two?  You upset the baby!" said Hermione indignantly.  She held her and Ron's baby in her arms and Ginny's son was at her side.  

            "Mommy? Why were you yelling?" he asked as he walked up to Ginny's side.  At once her heart melted in sympathy as she looked into the cute face.  His eyes were shining with worry and he had a confused look on.  

            "Oh, Michael, it's okay.  I'm just a little cranky, you know?  Mommy woke up early today, and she didn't really need to," Ginny replied sympathetically.  

            She glanced over at Ron.  He was sitting in a chair across from her, avoiding her gaze.  Had she really hurt him by saying what she said?  If she did … she had hurt two people's feelings in only 5 minute's time.  Harry's and Ron's.  **Things are sure turning out great, aren't they, Ginny?** A voice said in Ginny's mind sarcastically.

~*~*~*~

            Harry walked aimlessly on the streets of London.  He didn't know exactly where he was heading to.  All he knew was that he had to get away from the world.  Ginny had just rejected him.  She had just said that she didn't forgive him for leaving her for five years.  **Good job, Harry.  You sure are the perfect boyfriend, aren't you?** Thought Harry angrily to himself.  

            Come to think of it, Harry wasn't even a boyfriend anymore, according to Ginny.  He felt weird.  They had been together for at least two years before he left, and now he was alone.  All alone.  It was a weird feeling.  And he didn't like it one bit.  

            Harry didn't even notice the people gaping at him as he walked by.  They would point at him and whisper at each other as they walked past him.  He'd catch a few words like, "He's back? Since when?" or, "Are you _sure _that's him?" Things like that.  **Have people really noticed that I've been gone?** Thought Harry.  **Of course they have, Harry.  First, you quit your job as an Auror.  Then you disappeared.  People probably thought you had been killed by Voldemort or something …** thought Harry again.  In half a sense, that thought in his head was right.  He had been almost killed by Voldemort.  It was really close.  _Really _close.  Harry was surprised that he had even lived through it.  He shuddered at the thought.  

~*~*~*~

            Ron was still sitting in the same chair after Ginny had left their house.  He was mulling things over in his mind.  The remark Ginny had said to him that morning had really got to him.  He was surprised with himself.  He hadn't even told Hermione about it.  She was quit worried about him, and tried to coax him to eat something and talk to her.  

            "Ron, what's wrong with you?  That's the first time you've ever not wanted food! Really, what has gotten to you today?  Was it something I said? Something Harry or Ginny said?" asked Hermione worriedly.  When Ron just merely shook his head, Hermione began to get frusterated.  "Ron! Answer me! Look me in the eye, what happened?  You can tell me," begged Hermione.

            Ron just sighed and said, "Let's just say that Ginny said something to me that really made me think."

            That wasn't the answer that Hermione expected.  She expected him to burst out angrily and say that Ginny had said a crude remark to him, or Harry had told him a dark secret.  Little did she know was that she was half right. 

            "What did she tell you, Ron?" asked Hermione.  

            "How do you put up with me, Hermione?" asked Ron suddenly.  

            Hermione was taken back.  What kind of question was that? "What are you talking about?" she asked him.

            "It's a simple question, Herm.  How do you put up with me?" asked Ron again.

            "Er … I'm afraid I don't understand what you're asking, Ron," said Hermione.  She looked at him with questioning eyes.  "Does this have anything to do with what Ginny said?"

            "Just answer the damn question. How do you put up with me?!" cursed Ron angrily.

            Hermione stood up, scared.  "I-I d-don't know what you m-mean!" 

            "You _don't _know what I mean? Really, Hermione.  I'm annoying, stubborn, and rude, all the time.  How do you put up with it?" Ron said angrily.

            "Is that what this is all about, Ron? Did Ginny say all that to you?" asked Hermione softly. 

            Ron hung his head.  "In a way.  She asked how you could ever put up with me."

            Hermione's heart melted in pity.  "Oh, Ron, of course you're not all those things.  Okay, you _can _be a little stubborn, and annoying … and come to think of it, you can be--,"

            "Thanks for making me feel better, Herm," said Ron sarcastically.

            Hermione smiled slyly.  "But you're the same Ron Weasley I've loved since … a long time."  She grinned again.  She would never ever tell Ron when she had started liking him.  She had always teased him about it.  

            Ron smiled back sheepishly.  "Am I really?" 

            "Of course you are," said Hermione, "And I love you for it."

~*~*~*~

A/N:  ::GAG:: EW I hate sappy endings like that! Oh but don't worry, that's not the end.  I didn't mean that.  I usually have cliffhangers for all my chapters but it's okay.  I hope you liked it.  Ginny's being really rude, isn't she?  Don't you feel bad for Harry?  I'm not particularly happy with this chapter; it really went nowhere.  Except for Harry's part.  Something's going to happen to him again.  Haha.  He just has the worst life, doesn't he?  

            Oh yeah, things with Malfoy are going to come up again, don't you worry.  Or maybe you _should _worry.  Okay? Just wanted to let you know.  

            Reviews are getting better, thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Hehe.  Enjoy the story! 


	12. Pettiness Aside

Disclaimer: As always, I've stolen JK Rowling's characters and made fools of them! 

Chapter 12

Pettiness Aside

By happythoughts

            It was a drowsy Monday morning when Harry woke up from a restless sleep.  He was dripping sweat and was shaking from fear.  He had just had another nightmare, but this time, a new someone had been in it.  

            He had dreamt that he was in the clutches of Voldemort again, summoning everyone on his team to come and save him.  Voldemort was hissing in his ear, "You see? This time no one is coming for you, Harry.  You left their beloved Ginny alone to come and find me, and now they will let you suffer, and feel how she felt.  Do you feel grateful, Harry?  Do you feel guilty, Harry?" 

            As Harry kicked and twisted from Voldemort's power holding him against a tall, thick tree, he screamed for help.  "Someone help! Help me! He's here! Voldemort's here!!"  

            "They won't hear you this time, Harry.  No one will listen to you anymore, Harry.  They'll never forgive you.  Everyone hates you.  Your beloved Ginny even hates you.  She probably hates you more than anyone in your life that you know. They hate you Harry, face it.  Why, you're facing hate itself.  Me," said Voldemort. 

            "No! You're wrong! They don't hate me! HELP!" screamed Harry.  He denied everything that Voldemort was saying.

            "Are you sure about that, Harry? Why don't you name some people that _don't _hate you?"

            Harry's brain racked for at least one person he knew that didn't hate him.  "Ron!" he screamed as he remembered.

            "I think you're wrong, Harry.  Because if Ron _did _not hate you, wouldn't he be here, saving you?" asked Voldemort, with a bit of pity in his voice.

            Harry panicked.  Was Voldemort right?  It couldn't be.  Suddenly, saw someone appear right next to Voldemort.  It was wearing a white cloak, so it's hood was covering the person's face.  The cloaked person took off the hood, revealing the person's identity.  

            "Ginny?" whispered Harry.

            The figure merely nodded and wickedly smiled.  

            "Ginny! You've got to help me! Gin! Please, help me!" screamed Harry.  He could hear Voldemort laughing mirthlessly in the background.  

            But Ginny just stood there, laughing with Voldemort.  "You expect me to help you? When you _left _me for five years?" she asked angrily.

            "Gin, I told you I'm sorry! Please, Ginny!" pleaded Harry.

            "Kill him," breathed Ginny to Voldemort.  

            "Yes, my lady," answered Voldemort in reply.  He raised his hand and screamed those two fatal words.  

            And that's where Harry lay now, in his bed.  Fortunately, he had wakened up just in time, before he heard the words come out of Lord Voldemort's mouth.  He was shaking uncontrollably, even though it was somewhat hot in his bedroom.  

            "Gotta take a shower," mumbled Harry sleepily.  He checked the time, and it was only 7:45 in the morning.  He groaned and walked to his bathroom. 

            The cold shower cleared his mind of the dream.  He didn't feel good at all, and he knew why.  It was like the nightmare was sending a message to him; it was saying that everyone hated him.  Even his best friend, Ron.  Why, even Ginny, his old girlfriend, told Voldemort to kill him.  Is that what she really thought of him in real life? If it was, Harry wanted to die then and there.

~*~*~*~

            Ginny woke that morning feeling the same way that Harry did.  Sick.  She tried to remember why, and then it dawned on her as the memories came flooding back.  "Ugh…" she moaned.  Harry had come back yesterday, asking her for forgiveness.  And what did she say?  No. **How stupid can you get, Ginny Weasley?** A nasty little mind told her.

            She shook her head and turned to her side.  She gasped for a moment as she saw that she was sleeping next to someone.  That someone was staring back at her.  He grinned mischievously and said in her ear, "You were particularly rough last night, young lady."

            Ginny forced a laugh and thought in her head, **it wouldn't have been that rough if I hadn't have been particularly angry that day.**  

            The person wrapped his arm around her naked body and kissed her neck.  "Wanna try it again?" he asked her sensually.

            Ginny answered by wriggling out of his grasp and getting out of bed.  "I'll take that as a no," he said regretfully.

            "I have to take a shower," said Ginny weakly.  She didn't feel very good, like she had to get rid of everything that happened that night.  She felt dirty.

            As she stepped into the cold shower, it cleared her mind.  She knew that she had had sex that night just to get rid of her anger and get revenge to Harry.  She shook her head in disgust at herself and stepped out of the shower.  

~*~*~*~

            Hermione and Ron awoke the next morning feeling very well.  Hermione's motivating conversation to Ron the day before had given him a lot of confidence.  And he had used that confidence that night.  

            "Ron … that was … great last night," said Hermione in wonder as she remembered.  Ron flushed and grinned.  

            "Thanks, I guess," he answered sheepishly.

            "Mmhmm," mumbled Hermione sleepily.  She looked over at the clock on her nightstand.  "Oh my gosh! Shit, Ron! We're going to be late for work!" 

            Ron opened his eyes.  "W-what?" 

            "It's 7:45! We have to be at work at exactly 8:01! C'mon, up!" urged Hermione.  The Auror office usually made their workers get on work at a specific time so they wouldn't be late.

            "Aw, man," moaned Ron, who was unwillingly pulling himself out of bed.  Hermione was already in the shower.  He banged on the door saying, "Hermione! We don't have time to take a shower!" 

            As soon as he opened the door, her head popped out saying, "We most certainly do, Ron! We just had _sex _for goodness sakes!" 

            Ron laughed and said, "Well, to make things faster, let me join you."  

            He began stepping into the shower with Hermione screaming, "RON! Get OUT!"  

~*~*~*~

            "Well, Harry, I'm especially shocked by your news.  And I'm willing to accept you back onto the team."

            Harry beamed.  "Thank you, sir.  You won't regret this, I'm sure."

            "I most certainly should think so.  With all of your experience, I'm not surprised that Dumbledore didn't put you on that team of his," said a burly wizard happily.  He was only up to Harry's chin and he always had a happy face on; accept for when he was out there fighting.

            "Harry? What are you doing here?" 

            Harry whipped around as he saw two people running towards him in a hurry.  They both uttered two apologies to the man for being late and returned to Harry.  It was Ron and Hermione, who were both looking particularly flushed.

            "I got my job back," said Harry proudly.

            "Harry, that's wonderful!" exclaimed Hermione.  She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

            "Yeah, that's great.  Now we can all work together," said Ron happily.

            While chatting animatedly, they found three seats together in the room and waited for the others to arrive.  There were a lot of new people that Harry didn't know, and Ron and Hermione would have to explain things about them.

            "He just arrived two days ago. He seems nice at least, but he's okay."

            "Oh! She's very rude. You don't want to know her, Harry.  Take my advice and stay away from her," explained Hermione.  Harry merely smirked but suddenly agreed when the girl turned to him and gave him the ugliest stare.  

            Their conversation was interrupted when the meeting began.  The burly wizard began the meeting.  "Ahem! Welcome everyone to a drowsy Monday!" 

            There were groans heard around the room.  "Yes, yes.  Anyway, I have a few announcements! We have a new person on the team, and I'm sure all of you will be happy when I say, please welcome Harry Potter back to our team!"  

            Heads turned and whispers were heard around the room.  All heads were staring at Harry, and he was blushing mad.  The burly wizard, whose name is Evan, began clapping.  Finally, for what seemed like an eternity, everyone was clapping and yelling, "Welcome back, Harry!" or "We've missed you!"  

            Harry grinned.  A weird feeling returned to his stomach.  I think it's safe to say that Harry was happy.  Something that he hadn't felt for a long time. 

~*~*~*~

            After the long day at work, Harry returned to his flat.  He was waiting for the few hours until he would be returning to the Burrow for a reunion with the family.  He smiled happily as he pictured himself reuniting with Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill … and then, Ginny.  His smile faltered as he remembered her.  Would she be there?  

            Harry sat down on a chair.  Would she really miss the reunion?  It's possible.   A feeling emerged in Harry's heart and it said to him, "Go and find her."  

            But a different feeling said to him, "Go to the reunion.  Be happy for once.  Don't let her get to you."

            The other feeling argued back saying, "But if you go to the reunion, Ginny won't be there, and that will make you feel even worse."  

            After a few minutes of arguing, Harry decided to go to the reunion to see if she would show up.  And if she didn't, he would go and find her.  

~*~*~*~

Author's Note:  Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I'm really happy to say that even though there aren't many of them, none of them are flames! WOO! You guys really make me happy! 

_                        I think that at the reunion in the next chapter, Harry is going to find out Hermione and Ron's assignments.  (even though I don't know what they should be! Help!)  Enjoy! _

_                        Oh yeah, anyone who loves Ginny/Harry stories, check out Alpha and Omega by Imogen! Imogen's stories are the best ever! _


	13. Surprises

_Author's Note:  Hey Everyone, here is the 13th chapter! I think there is one more chapter left, and then possibly an epilogue.  Another story is forming in my head, and I think it's going to deal with Ron and Hermione.  A short story, though.  Stay tuned!_

Chapter 13

Surprises

By happythoughts

~*~*~*~

            Ginny began combing her hair, in front of her mirror.  Her eyes were closed, and she was picturing painfully how the night at the reunion was going to turn out.  She pictured herself and Harry seeing each other once again.  Harry would ask for her forgiveness again, and she would happily accept and everything would be alright—

            "So tell me, where are you heading to tonight?"  

            A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and Ginny was jerked out of her daydream.  "Malfoy, I told you.  I'm going to my parents' house for a family thing," answered Ginny regretfully.  She tried to move out of Malfoy's grasp.

            "Why don't you stay here?" asked Malfoy seductively.

            "Because I don't _want _to stay here," snapped Ginny, "I want to see my family."

            "Are they even worth seeing?" asked Malfoy sharply.

            Ginny was wounded by these words.  "Malfoy! Yes, for your information, they _are _worth seeing! They are my family, something that you obviously don't know the meaning of."

            Malfoy began gently kissing her neck.  He kissed her most sensitive spot, right in the crevice of her neck.  Ginny let out a faint moan.  "Malfoy, stop," urged Ginny.

            But he kept on going.  "Oh…" moaned Ginny.  She was pulled like a ragdoll onto her bed and moaned in happiness.  "Oh, Malfoy …"

            Malfoy pulled off her shirt that she had just ironed for the reunion roughly.  He playfully cupped her breast and gently sucked it.  "OH!" screamed Ginny.  She gripped Malfoy's mildy sweaty hair.  

            Soon enough they were lying in her bed naked.  **This is wrong.  You shouldn't be doing this, Ginny.  You know you don't want to do this** thought Ginny.  "Oh God!" screamed Ginny.  Malfoy was entering her body and she could feel him painfully urging it in.  

            He stopped finally and collapsed onto Ginny's body.  Their breathing was ragged and Ginny closed her eyes in pleasure.  "I love you, Harry," she said softly.  

            As Ginny came to her senses, she realized whose name she had just said.  Malfoy pulled out of her roughly and said menacingly, "What did you just say?"

            Ginny opened her eyes.  "I … I said—,"

            "You love _who?" _asked Malfoy, his eyes flashing angrily.

            Ginny didn't know what to say.  "I … I don't know …" she stammered.  **Good going, Ginny.  I _told _you, you shouldn't have done it!**  

~*~*~*~

            Harry appeared at the Burrow that same night, ready to attend the reunion.  He hadn't seen the family for so long, and his heart jumped rapidly.  He knocked hardly on the door of the Burrow.  After a few seconds, the door was flung open, and Harry was thrown into a famous Mrs. Weasley hug.  

            "Oh, Harry! You're back!" she exclaimed joyously. "Do come in! Please, come on in.  Oh, Harry, we've _missed _you so!"  

            "Hi, Mrs. Weasley.  It's great to be back," said Harry nervously, though smiling.  He looked around.  The Burrow hadn't changed at all.  He saw the familiar living room, a fire cracking merrily in the fireplace.  

            "Let me get everyone in the living room, I'll be _right _back.  Make yourself at home, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley smiling. She looked at Harry once more.  "You don't know how much we've missed you, Harry," she said again. 

            Harry just merely grinned.  He began walking around the house.  The kitchen was busy as always, food baking in the oven.  He glanced out the window into the backyard of the Burrow.  He saw the gnomes popping their heads out angrily, and the three long picnic tables placed right next to each other.  He grinned to himself.  He was back at the Burrow.  

            "Harry! Is it you?" asked a familiar voice behind his back.

            Harry whipped around.  It was none other than Fred Weasley.  "Good to you see you!" exclaimed George, who was standing next to him.  They gave each other manly hugs.  

            "Where've you been, Harry?" asked Fred.

            Harry merely shrugged and said, "Around."  

            George and Fred looked at each other uneasily and laughed.  "Well, we're going to go into the living room.  Mum told us to wait for the rest of the family in there.  See you there?" asked George.

            "Sure," said Harry.  He heard their voices as they left the kitchen.

            "I _told _you not to bring that up, Fred!" said George.

            "I couldn't help it.  It just slipped out!" argued Fred.  

            Harry just shook his head.  He waited a few seconds before coming into the living room.  He and the twins chatted animatedly about Quidditch; who was first in the league, and who was most likely to be in the Quidditch World Cup that year. 

            "You've got to come, Harry.  It's going to be a great game," said Fred, with George nodding his head vigorously next to him.

            "Harry, have you heard?  We've been visiting the quidditch games at Hogwarts.  It looks like us Gryffindors are still on our winning streak!" exclaimed George happily.

            "Hey, that's great," said Harry.  "I miss those days," he added sadly.

            "I know … I know …" said Fred, wiping away fake tears from his face.  

            Their conversation was cut short when Mr. Weasley appeared in the room.  "Harry? Is that you?" 

            "Yep, it's me," said Harry embarrassedly.

            "Welcome back!" he exclaimed.  "When did you get back?" he asked, after they pulled away from their hug.

            "Er … about three days ago," answered Harry.

            "Wonderful … wonderful … we'll just wait for the rest of the family until you can tell us why you've been away," said Mr. Weasley sharply.  

            Harry winced.  He looked at Fred and George who looked back at him with guilty faces.  Then he looked back at Mr. Weasley.  "Er … sure?" he said meekly.

            As if on cue, the rest of the Weasley's appeared in the living room.  Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Ron and Hermione walking towards him.  He whispered in Ron's ear, "You're dad seems kind of angry with me."

            Ron looked at him puzzedly and mouthed, "Why?" 

            Harry shrugged.  "Wait a minute, where's Ginny?" he asked out loud. 

            "Oh don't worry, dear, she's going to be a little late.  She said we could start dinner without her," said Mrs. Weasley.  

            Harry's heart fell.  "Oh … okay, that's cool," he said, trying to sound happy.  

            Dinner was enjoyable.  It had all of Harry's favorites, and he loved it even more because he hadn't had the food in so long.  He was stuffed when he was finally done.  "Dinner was great, Mrs. Weasley," he said sleepily.  

            "Why thank you, Harry," she said proudly.  Her face turned grave when she said, "I'm going to kill that Virginia Weasley for missing dinner."  

            Everyone turned quiet.  Harry looked down at his plate, and he saw Ron and Hermione looked at each other uncertainly.  "I'm sure she'll show up, Mum," said Ron hopefully.

            But she merely shook her head angrily and said, "Why don't we go inside now? It's getting a bit chilly."  

            Everyone silently agreed and walked towards the Burrow.  But Harry stayed behind with Ron and Hermione.  They were talking quietly.  

            "Ron, where does Ginny live?" asked Harry.

            "In an apartment in Hogsmeade, why?" asked Ron skeptically.

            "Because I want to find her," said Harry.  He said this without hesitation.

            "What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

            "I'm going to find her, Ron.  I need to talk to her," said Harry.

            "Harry, that's not a good idea--,"

            "And why not?" asked Harry sharply.

            "Be-because! Because when Ginny says she's going to be late, she usually has a reason.  And to be this late, I think she has a pretty good reason," said Ron angrily.  "I'm just saying, don't go, Harry."  

            "I'm going," said Harry.  And before anyone could say anything to stop him, he apparated.

~*~*~*~

            Meanwhile, Ginny and Malfoy were still arguing.  

            "Malfoy, I didn't mean it! It just slipped out!" yelled Ginny.

            "I'm sure you didn't, Ginny.  Don't you lie to me," said Malfoy angrily, grabbing onto Ginny's wrists, trying to pin her to the wall.

            "I'm not lying! How many times do I have to tell you?!" asked Ginny.

            "Until you tell me straight to my face that you don't love Harry Potter!" forced Malfoy.

            "I d-don't love him," said Ginny meekly.  It seemed like she lost energy when she said it.

            "Say his name," hissed Malfoy.

            "I … can't."

            "Say it!" 

            Ginny opened her mouth just when they heard a loud knock on the door.  Ginny froze.  Who could be coming at this time?  

            "Leave it," said Malfoy.

            "I have to see who it is! It could be someone important!" said Ginny.  She grasped away from Malfoy's grasp and walked towards the door.  She looked through the peep hole and her heart stopped.  

            "Harry?" she gasped.

            He was waiting patiently at the door, pacing.  Ginny turned around and looked at Malfoy.

            "Who is it?" asked Malfoy.

            "No one important," said Ginny. 

            Malfoy took the answer gratefully and walked towards her.  "Where were we?" he asked.

            Just as he was about to grab Ginny, Harry began knocking on the door loudly again.  "Gin! Open up! It's me, Harry!"  

            Ginny closed her eyes in embarrassment.  "You said it was no one important," hissed Malfoy in her ear.

            "It's not.  At least not to you," she snapped back.

            "Gin! I'm coming in there!" Harry yelled.

            Ginny opened her eyes in horror.  He wouldn't , would he?  But he did.  There he was, standing in her living room, facing Ginny and Malfoy; Ginny only in a flimsy lingerie and Malfoy in pants.  The look on his face could have made Ginny die in sadness.

It was like someone had stabbed him in the heart.  His face fell, but his eyes were blazing with anger.  

            "Ginny?" he asked, not wanting to believe what he saw.  

~*~*~*~

_Author's Note:  Uh-oh! Harry found out about Ginny's secret relationship! What is he going to do about it? Stay tuned.  **REVIEW PLEASE!! **_


	14. Explanations

Author's Note:  Wow, chapter 13 brought a lot of reviews in. Well, only like 6 but that's a lot for one day! Sorry to disappoint you, but the chapters won't be getting up soon enough because well, I have school! But I'll try my hardest to get them up quick. 

_                        Sorry for the short chapter! _

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the owner of everything.  _

Chapter 14

Explanations

By happythoughts

            Ginny stood frozen to the spot.  Harry was standing right in front of her.  She became known to her surroundings and what she was wearing when she felt a warm breeze ruffle her lingerie.  Right then and there she felt rather uncomfortable.  

            "Well, well, well.  If it isn't the famous Harry Potter.  You've bothered to come back from 5 years? Do us a favor, Potter, and leave again.  It was doing us _so _much good," said Malfoy nastily.  

            Ginny wanted to smack Malfoy.  "Shut up, Malfoy," she said quietly.  

            "Shut up? You were just screaming _for _me minutes ago," he replied mischievously.  

            Ginny looked at Harry, and immediately regretted it.  Malfoy's sharp remark left Harry's blazing green eyes lose their spark.  Ginny was filled with guilt.  

            "Ginny, what are you doing?" asked Harry softly.

            Malfoy answered for her before she got a chance to think of something.  "What does it _look _like she's doing, Potter? We were going to do something before you barged in."

            "Malfoy! Shut UP!" burst out Ginny in embarrassment.  For once, Malfoy listened and his smirk faltered.

            "Harry, let me explain," began Ginny.

            "I think I know what's going on here," said Harry quietly.  

            "No, you don't, Harry.  If you would just let me explain--,"

            "Then explain, Ginny," he said sharply.  He recognized this conversation.  They had had it that night when Harry tried to tell her that he wouldn't be coming back for a long time; except Ginny was the one who asked for an explanation, and Harry was the one trying to explain.

            "I … I was just …" Ginny stammered.

            "Just what?"

            "I was just … Malfoy was just here because…"

            "Because she obviously wants me over you, Harry," finished Malfoy for her.

            "Stay out of this, asshole," said Harry coolly.

"I'll stay in whatever I want to stay in, Potter," said Malfoy.

            "I said stay out of this!" yelled Harry.  He muttered something under his breath and Malfoy was automatically knocked out.  He fell with a sickening thud on Ginny's floor.

            "How'd … how'd you do that?" asked Ginny in wonder.

            "Five years fighting Voldemort gives you a lot of training," said Harry shortly.  "As you were saying?" 

            Ginny didn't know where to start.  She was put under the spot right then and there, and she had no idea what to say.  So she did something that she had been doing a lot this past week.  She began to cry.  

            "Ginny? Gin, it's okay.  I didn't mean to make you cry! Oh Ginny, c'mon.  Stop crying, it'll do you no good," said Harry hastily.  He tried to get her to stand, but she was crying too hard.  

            "I'm s-so s-sorry, Harry!" sobbed Ginny.  

            Harry didn't say anything; he acted like he didn't hear anything.  He knew that Ginny probably, or better, have a good explanation.  After all, when he wanted her acceptance of apology, he had a good reason for it.  "C'mon, up you get," urged Harry.

            Reluctantly, Ginny got up from the cold floor and wiped away her tears.  "I'm so sorry, Harry," she said.  She moved to fling her arms around him, but he moved out of the way.  He wasn't ready for any making up yet.  He left Ginny feeling rather stupid.  "Clean yourself up and then we'll talk," said Harry shortly.  

            Ginny merely nodded her head obediently and walked to her bedroom.  A few minutes later, she emerged wearing a pair of gray pants and a light pink tank top.  Her hair was back in a neat ponytail, she obviously used a few spells to get rid of the red blotches on her face from crying.  "Okay, I'm ready to explain," said Ginny taking a deep breath.  

~*~*~*~

            Meanwhile, the rest of the Weasley's were sitting around the living room in front of the fire.  The scene looked inviting, but once you were in there, you would want to be anywhere but that place.  Ron could've sworn that his mom was breathing fire out of her nostrils in anger.  

            "Er … Mum? Are you okay?" he asked timidly.

            She rounded on Ron.  "Does it _look _like I'm okay? That idiotic Virginia Weasley is in for it, I'm telling you! She tells me that she's going to miss a few minutes of dinner, a FEW! And she goes and misses the whole entire dinner! After all I worked on to make this evening perfect, she, of ALL people, has to go and ruin it! And now Harry's gone, for some odd reason.  Oh my, he must be upset that Ginny didn't show up! Oh, I'll have her!"  Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath.  She seemed like she was close to tears.  

            "Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure she has a good explanation for missing tonight," said Hermione meekly.

            But she wasn't listening.  She was muttering nonstop under her breath, and Fred and George could've sworn that a few of them the words were curse words.  

            "Mum! Are you," Fred looked at everyone as if it was very serious, "are you cursing?!" 

            He and George covered their mouths in horror.  They waited for everyone to laugh, but after a few seconds, they realized that it wasn't a time to joke.  

            "S-sorry mum, didn't mean anything by it, just kidding," mumbled Fred, who was being glared at by his mother.  

~*~*~*~

            While Mrs. Weasley was having a fit about Ginny, Ginny was walking down the streets of Hogsmeade with Harry.  They were a about a feet apart, and this hurt Ginny greatly.  If nothing had happened, he and Ginny would've been walking hand in hand, or at least Harry's arm would be around her.  Taking a deep breath, Ginny cut the silence between Harry and her and began explaining.

            "… I only had an affair with him because I was angry, Harry.  You have to understand that.  It was out of frustration.  I just felt like we, meaning us," said Ginny, gesturing her and Harry, "were moving too slow.  I wanted more to our relationship than going out and cuddling.  I wanted--,"

            "Sex.  That's what you wanted, sex.  And we _had _that, Ginny.  Don't you remember?" interrupted Harry.

            Ginny blushed.  "Yes, I remember that."

            "Then, _why _did you have to go and have sex with another person?  _Malfoy _of _all _people?" asked Harry in disgust.

            "Because I wanted revenge, Harry.  You just made me so angry, that I wanted to make you even angrier.  Malfoy was just there when you weren't, and … and he gave me what I wanted," said Ginny quietly.

            "That's because he would have sex with anyone just to get some!" yelled Harry.

            "Harry! That's not true!" said Ginny.  But in her mind, she knew it was.  

            "Wait a minute.  Are you telling me that you had sex with Malfoy _before _you had it with me?" asked Harry in a deadly whisper.

            Ginny gulped.  She knew this was going to come up in their conversation sooner or later.  "Er …"

            "Ginny, you lost your virginity to _MALFOY?!" _screamed Harry.  

            Ginny winced.  She knew that it was definitely wrong that she had lost her virginity to the family enemy.  It was probably on top of her list of the things that she most regretted in life.  Bowing her head, she nodded in answer to Harry's question.  

            "Oh my god, this is bloody brilliant," muttered Harry under his breath.  "I can't believe I'm still walking here with you."

            "Harry! You've got to believe me! I told you my reason, and that's it! Isn't that what you wanted? I answered your question, why.  I answered it!" cried Ginny.  Tears were falling down her face, ruining her mascara and eyeliner.

            "I _thought _you had a good reason, Ginny," said Harry shortly.  He began to walk faster with wider steps.  Ginny had to run up to him, taking three steps at a time to keep up with him.  

            "Harry, you've got to believe me.  I need you to.  I need you," said Ginny.

            "You obviously don't need me.  Malfoy's waiting at your apartment.  Go back to him."

            "NO!" cried Ginny.  She grabbed Harry's sleeve to keep him from moving.  "And look me in the face when I'm talking to you!" she screamed.

            Harry was taken back.  He looked at Ginny.  She was actually crying.  He actually had to resist the urge to wipe the tears from her face and give her a comforting hug.  **You know you want to, just do it and then you guys will make up, **said a nasty voice in his head.  **No, Harry, don't.  You don't need her.  She doesn't deserve you,** said another voice.  

            Harry made a decision.  He searched for his wand in his pocket and pulled it out.  He was going to apparate back to the Weasley's, tell them what Ginny was doing when he found her, and make Ginny feel guilty for life.  Yeah, that would get her back, definitely.  He raised his wand.  **Here I go.  I'm going to do this.  I will do it. I'm going to do this.  C'mon Harry, you can do it. Do it, Harry! C'mon, just do the little flick and you'll be outta here—**

            "Harry! I love you!" screamed Ginny in the silence.  

            And without any warning, Harry apparated, leaving Ginny in the darkness … alone.  

~*~*~*~

Author's Note:  OMG, don't you hate me? Another cliffhanger? Geeze, Melissa, can't you do any better than this?  Better yet, don't you hate Harry for leaving just when Ginny confessed her love to him? I can't decide who I hate more, Harry or Ginny.  Oh yeah, I figured out what Ron and Hermione's plans are going to be, so I don't need any more ideas.  (Not that I got any!) I keep on saying this, but I think there is going to be one more chapter, and then the Epilogue.  K? Great, thanks for the reviews! 


	15. The Usual Breakup

Author's Note:  Hey everyone! Thank you for the wonderful reviews … 

_                        Votes are in! Everyone I know says that they hate … (drumroll please …) GINNY WEASLEY!  Everyone, I appreciate your comments about hating her, lol, but don't put me down! It seems like I'm going to disappoint you if I get them back together or something! And no one wants Malfoy to be her girlfriend all the time, right? Haha._

_                        I just got back from a dance and I'm extremely happy.  I finally got over my long time crush and now I'm for this really funny guy.  He's the best.  I dunno … I hope something happens! _

Chapter 15

One Hard Question

By happythoughts

~*~*~*~

            Was it Harry's imagination, or did Ginny just scream out that she loved him?  This was the question that circling Harry's mind for the few seconds during his apparation.  He was heading towards the Burrow, and he was going to tell everyone that he caught Ginny with Malfoy.  

            Out of the blue, Harry was found in the kitchen of the Burrow.  **Okay, Harry.  You can do this.  Just tell them what you saw, and everyone will get mad at Ginny, and you'll get revenge, **said Harry in his mind.  He took one deep breath and walked towards the living room, where he could hear the voices of the Weasley's and Hermione.  When he reached the threshold of the living room, he cleared his throat, as if to signal that he was there.  

            "Oh, Harry! You're back, wherever did you disappear to?" asked Mrs. Weasley, jumping to her feet. 

            Harry glanced over at Ron and Hermione's worried faces.  They looked at him with questioning looks when he didn't answer Mrs. Weasley's question right away.  Harry took a seat next to Ron on the couch and looked uncertainly around the room at everyone.  They were looking at him with rapt attention, dying to know his answer.

            "Erm … you see, I was …" began Harry.  

            "Yes?" asked Mr. Weasley.

            "I w-was … I was …" For some odd reason, Harry couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth.  It was almost as if his brain wouldn't allow them to tumble out.  **C'mon Harry! Tell them! You can do it, damnit!** Yelled Harry in his mind.

            "I don't think this is the right time for us to know, mum," said Ron.  Mentally, Harry thanked Ron.

            "Harry, you okay?" asked Fred.

            Although he was trying to hide it, Hermione could see that Harry was rubbing his scar.  She knew that something was up with him.  "Harry, let's go outside for awhile, shall we?" 

            "Yeah, let's," said Ron.

            Trying to nod without getting excruciating pain in his forehead, Harry, with a little help from Ron, stood up with them and walked out of the room.  

            As soon as they were out in the fresh air, Harry inhaled deeply.  Hermione looked at him worriedly.  "Harry, tell us what's wrong."

            "It's … it's nothing," tried Harry.

            "Oh yes it is, you're scar's hurting!" said Ron exasperatedly.

            Harry wasn't about to tell anyone what had just happened.  He had just had a flashback of one of his encounters with Voldemort.  He could hear someone screaming, almost right in his ear.  It was excruciating to hear.  At first Harry had thought it was his mother begging for Voldemort not to kill him.  But then he realized that it wasn't his mother's.  He knew her voice to well.  For days it had bothered Harry for whose voice it was and then finally, he had recognized it.  It was Ginny's. 

            "Harry!"  

            Harry looked up from the ground.  In the distance he could see someone running towards him quickly.  He squinted his eyes to see who it was, but he couldn't see him or her in the darkness.  

            "Harry, we have to talk," said the person.  

            "Ginny? Where've you been?" asked Ron.  

            Was it really Ginny?  It didn't look like her for some reason.  It looked like she had some sort of determined look on her face, not the usual vulnerable face she had that past day.  

            "Ginny, what're you doing here?" muttered Harry under his breath.

            "Harry, we've _got _to talk," stressed Ginny.  She looked at Hermione and Ron, like she was hinting for them to leave.  

            "Oh! Oh, okay.  C'mon Ron," said Hermione, finally getting the point.  She tugged on his sleeve.

            "Huh? What?" asked Ron.

            "Come _on,_" said Hermione. 

            Finally, they left.  Harry only wished that they were still there with him … to comfort him.  "May I sit down?" asked Ginny.

            "It's your house," mumbled Harry coolly.

            "Oh.  Right," said Ginny.  She plopped cautiously down next to Harry, only about 2 inches apart.  "Harry, did you hear me, before you left?" 

            Harry opened his eyes.  Had he heard her?  He wasn't sure, but he was almost positive that he had.  He didn't want to say it though, incase he was wrong.  He didn't want to feel stupid.  Maybe she had said something else that sounded like the word love?  Something like dove?  No … that didn't make sense.  I dove you? No … 

            "Harry, are you listening to me?" 

            "Huh? What?"

            "Did you hear me before you left?" asked Ginny.

            "Er …" said Harry.  He was just going to act like he didn't hear her. "No, I didn't."

            Ginny sighed.  This was going to be harder than she thought.  "I … I said … IsaidthatIlovedyou."

            "Come again?" asked Harry.

            "I said that I loved you," said Ginny.  She blushed.

            **How are you supposed to comment on that? What, am I supposed to say Thank you, or something?** Thought Harry.

            "And I really do, Harry.  I realized it just now, but I've known that I have for the longest time.  Ever since my first year at Hogwarts, I have.  I know that I have.  I loved you for 9 years before you left, and I can't just stop loving you after that.  It's not possible.  I love you Harry," said Ginny.

            "That's really flattering, Gin," said Harry, and for a second Ginny's hopes were raised up, "but--,"

            "But what?" asked Ginny, her smile faltering.

            "I just can't think of you the same way anymore."

            Ginny felt her heart literally break.  It shattered into a million pieces, and tears began falling down her face.  It was as if the pieces of her heart had transformed into tears.  "I c-can't believe t-this!" 

            "Ginny, you've been everything to me.  I trusted you.  But you broke that trust when you slept with Malfoy," said Harry.  

            Ginny wasn't listening anymore.  All she could think of was the words that Harry had said to her, shattering her heart.  "I just can't think of you the same way anymore." She was sobbing uncontrollably, with no defense against it.  She stiffened as she felt Harry's arms around her.  

            "Ginny, don't cry."

            "That is the stupidest thing I've heard you say in my life, Harry," said Ginny angrily.  

            "I'm just trying to comfort you," said Harry softly.

            Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing.  Were her ears deceiving her? Had Harry just said that he was trying to comfort her, after he had just rejected her?  

            Ginny suddenly stood up.  "I have to go," she said.

            "Where are you going?" asked Harry.

            "Into the house," said Ginny curtly.  She hurriedly wiped the tears from her eyes and starting walking towards the backdoor of the Burrow, leading into the kitchen.

~*~*~*~

            Ginny flung herself onto her bed.  She was sobbing into her pillow.  She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.  "Ginny? Are you okay?" asked Hermione timidly.

            Ginny responded by sobbing even louder.  "I'll take that as a no," said Hermione quietly.  

            For the next few minutes, Hermione held Ginny in her arms.  She knew exactly how she felt.  For every girl that she ever knew, after every breakup came the one hour of sobbing in your best friend's arms and venting all your feelings out.  "It's okay, Gin.  He wasn't worth it anyway," said Hermione.  

            "Yes he is!" cried Ginny.

            Now that Hermione thought about it, Ginny was right.  Harry _was _worth it, other than Ron.  Harry was nice, caring, truthful, brave, and good-looking.  He also had a sense of humor when he was in a good mood.  Not knowing what to say to Ginny's response, Hermione just stroked Ginny's hair and murmured comforting words.

            Finally, after 10 more minutes of crying, Ginny removed herself from Hermione's arms.  She embarrassedly wiped her tears off her face.  "Ugh, I can't believe this," said Ginny.

            "It's okay, Gin.  Every girl goes through this," said Hermione knowingly.  

            "Yeah, but I'm not a girl.  I'm … an older person that knows how to deal with this kind of stuff better than how I am," said Ginny angrily, "I wonder what everyone's thinking downstairs right now.  Better yet, what Harry's thinking of."

            "Don't worry, no one noticed that you were crying, only me.  And Harry," Hermione walked over to the open window of Ginny's room to look out, "well it looks like he's still outside sitting."

            "Really?" asked Ginny hopefully.  She walked over to the window with Hermione and gazed out.  She was right.  He was still sitting in the same place, but with his hair in his hands.  Ginny's heart leaped hopefully.  Was he stressed out because of her? She would have thought of him to apparate and go back to house own house to think.  

            "So, I hate to bring this up, but, are you two officially broken up?" asked Hermione quietly.  

            Ginny hung her head.  "I think so."

            "What happened?" 

            Ginny didn't want to answer that question.  "He er … he came to my apartment and … and when I didn't open the door, he apparated in."

            "He saw me and … he saw me and--,"

            "And who?" asked Hermione.

            "Malfoy," mumbled Ginny.

            "_WHAT?!" _screamed Hermione.  She caused Harry to look up from his spot into Ginny's window.  Hermione and Ginny shrieked and threw themselves on the floor, laughing.  

            "Sorry!" whispered Hermione.  "So, you were with Malfoy when Harry walked in?  What were you doing?"

            Ginny blushed.  "I was getting ready to come here, and then he wouldn't let me go."

            "Oh," said Hermione.

            "Yeah, that's about it.  Then, Harry knocked Malfoy out and we went for a walk in Hogsmeade.  That's when I told him I loved him, and then he apparated before I could get his reaction."

            "You told him you loved him?" whispered Hermione surprised.

            "Yep," said Ginny.  She hung her head embarrassedly.  She regretted saying it.  She was embarrassed.  It was like she was in her 3rd year at Hogwarts, and she would tell a boy that she liked him … and he was crush her by saying he didn't feel the same way.  Only, this time, it was ten times worse.  

            "Ginny, I don't know what to say.  I'm really surprised and angry that Harry doesn't feel the same way with you.  But you've got to see things from both sides.  What if you caught Harry sleeping with … oh, I don't know, one of your worst enemies?  Wouldn't you be extremely angry?" asked Hermione smartly.

            "Yeah, I guess so.  It's just that, I could never be angry with Harry for long.  It's … impossible to be," said Ginny sighing.  

~*~*~*~

            **Four days later … **

            Harry was found sitting in his living room listening to the radio.  It was early morning and he was still in his pajamas.  He was reading the Daily Prophet, while eating breakfast and drinking coffee.  Today he was off from work, and he decided that he was going to go to Ron and Hermione's for awhile and visit Sirius.  Suddenly, he felt sharp claws dig into his shoulder.  

            "Hedwig! You scared me!" exclaimed Harry.  He turned and looked at the beautiful white snowy bird.  She stood perched on his shoulder with a small piece of parchment in her beak.  Harry stroked her and gave her a piece of his bacon.  "Thanks," he said, taking the parchment out of her beak. 

            He opened the letter.  

            _Hey Harry-_

_                        Sorry about this late notice.  We knew how you wanted to come over for the day to visit, but Hermione has forced me to come with her to this stupid convention—_

Harry, it's Hermione.  The convention is NOT stupid! Don't listen to Ron. It's for a really good cause and—

                        _Sorry, Harry.  That was Hermione.  Don't mind her.  Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, we won't be home today so well … if you try coming over no one will be here.  Except Ginny.  She and Mikey are going to be watching the baby so maybe you WILL want to come over.  Hint hint. Wink wink.  _

                        _--Ron_

            Harry laughed at the last few sentences.  Obviously, Ron was hinting that Harry should come over, just because Ginny was over there.  For the past few days, Ron and him had been owling back forth.  Ron had been telling him that Ginny was still miserable and she couldn't get over him.  Of course, some of the letters had been found by Hermione and been burnt … but Ron always found a way to get them to Harry.  And still, the letters only made Harry feel worse and guilty.  But then again, Ron could possibly be exaggerating.  But for some reason, Harry didn't think he was this time.  

            So, Harry's plans were ruined for a perfect day.  He could still go to Sirius's … but he didn't feel like it.  He had just seen him yesterday while at the Leaky Cauldron, and they had chatted for about 45 minutes.  He had told him bits and pieces about Ginny and him.  Sirius understood his side, but he had also told Harry to consider Ginny's.  Taking a deep sigh, Harry decided to go and visit Ginny.  

~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Hey guys! Did you like the chapter? I hope you did.  I can't wait to get the next one up, but I have to go to a basketball game soon so I'll try to do it later on! Byez! Thanks for the reviews! 


	16. I Like You Too

_Author's Note:  Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait on this chapter.  Thanks for the reviews, enjoy! _

Chapter 16

By happythoughts

            "Harry!" 

            Ginny was standing in the doorway of Ron and Hermione's home, looking surprised.  What made her surprised was the fact that Harry was standing right in front of her, with an unsure look on his face.  

            "Hi, Gin.  May I come in?" asked Harry.

            "Oh!" Ginny smacked herself in the head silently for forgetting her manners.  "Yes, please come in."

            She turned around and allowed Harry to walk into the house.  She mouthed "Oh my God!" to herself in hysterics.  _What in the world is Harry doing here? _She asked herself.  She turned back around and forced a happy smile at him.  "The kids are in the den right now, sleeping.  Would you like something to drink?" she asked him.

            "Er … no thanks.  I just had some breakfast," answered Harry, taking a seat in the living room.  Ginny followed and sat across from him.  No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop fidgeting.  She tried to make conversation with Harry.  Unfortunately, it failed.

            "So, how are things?" she asked hopefully.

            "They're okay," said Harry simply.  He was looking around the room, looking as if he wanted to be anywhere but where he was now.  

            They sat in silence for a few more minutes.  The silence was deafening for Ginny.  She silently thanked God when she heard someone wimpering in the background.  "Oh! That must be one of the kids, I'll be right back," she said.  

            Harry merely nodded as Ginny bounded out of the room.  As soon as she was out of the room, Harry breathed a large sigh of relief.  Unknown to Ginny, he had been sweating uncontrollably and shaking a little, but he had still done his best to remain calm.  A few seconds later, Ginny returned with a little boy, who looked about 4 or 5 years old.  He was a cute kid, with the usual Weasley colored hair, Harry noted.  

            "Harry, this is Mikey.  My son," said Ginny.  

            Harry gulped.  That was him?  That was Ginny's son?  Or rather, _his _and Ginny's son? He hadn't thought anything of him, when he had walked into the room.  That was what he and Ginny had made?  It wasn't like Harry didn't like him or anything, he thought he was very sweet and innocent looking.  It was just … he was surprised.  

            "Erm, hi, Mikey," said Harry gulping.  

            Mikey was rubbing his eyes sleepily.  Ginny nudged him and said, "What do you say, Mikey?" 

            Mikey gazed up at Ginny with big eyes for a few seconds, until he came to realization.  "Ohhhh! Hi, nice to meet you," he said properly, walking over to Harry and shaking his hand.  Actually, it was more like Mikey sticking his small hand into Harry's big hand and laying it there.  

            Harry laughed joyously at Mikey's introduction and said, "It's very nice to meet you, too, Mikey.  I'm Harry."

            Suddenly, Mikey jerked his hand out of Harry's hand.  "Harry Potter?" 

            "Er … yes," said Harry with questioning eyes, "yes, that's me."

            Mikey turned around and walked over to Ginny.  He whispered in her ear as she bent down.  Harry barely made out the muffled words.  "Is that the one in your pictures that you told me stories about?" 

            Ginny looked at Harry worriedly and said, "Yes, Mikey.  That's him."

            "Why is he here?" he asked.

            "Because … because he's just visiting for awhile.  We haven't talked and we have a lot to catch up on," answered Ginny.

            "Oh.  Are you friends now?" he asked.

            Ginny looked up at Harry.  How was she supposed to answer that when they had just gotten in a fight a few days ago, yet he was sitting right there? But something in Harry's eyes told her to say yes.  

            "Um.  Do we look like we're not friends?  If we weren't friends, he wouldn't be here, Mikey.  Do you know what I mean?" asked Ginny softly.

            "Okay.  Well, if he's your friend, he'll be my friend!" said Mikey brightfully.

            Harry let a smile escape his lips.  Ginny grinned and gave Mikey a big hug.  With Mikey's back towards Harry, Ginny shrugged her shoulders sheepishly.  "Go along and try to get back to sleep," said Ginny.  With that, Mikey walked out of the living room.  Harry could hear his footsteps dying away.  But suddenly, he could hear them pounding back.  

            "Sorry, I forgot to say, It was nice meeting you, Harry.  You can call me Mikey, too, if you want.  Only people I like can call me it," Mikey said seriously.

            Harry tried to stifle a laugh.  "Okay, thanks, Mikey.  I like you too."

            And with that, Mikey ran away again, leaving Ginny and Harry in gales of laughter.  

~*~*~

            Two hours later, Ginny and Harry were found in the kitchen of Ron and Hermione's house eating lunch while watching Mikey and Johnny, Ron and Hermione's baby.  Things had softened up a bit, and it wasn't so tense anymore.  As a matter of fact, Harry and Ginny were having an animated conversation.  

            "So you're still teaching at Hogwarts?" asked Harry while taking a sip of water.  

            Ginny cleared her throat.  "Yes, I'm still teaching there.  I teach the every two weeks and tutor those who are having a hard time.  It's good pay, so it's worth it.  I don't hate my job one bit."

            "That's good.  I was thinking of visiting Hogwarts soon.  I haven't been up to see a Quidditch game in awhile," said Harry wistfully.

            Ginny didn't know how to respond to that.  Was that some sort of hint from him? Hinting for Ginny to take him to Hogwarts or something?  Or was he just stating a fact that he hadn't seen a Quidditch game in awhile?  She finally just replied with a simple, "Oh."

            "How are the houses doing?" asked Harry after a moment's silence.

            "Gryffindor has been winning since you left, Harry.  They're really doing great.  You must've left some of your good luck back there or something," said Ginny slyly.

            Harry blushed.  **Wait a second, did I just blush? Why the hell am I blushing? It's just Ginny, Harry.  You're over her, remember?** Thought Harry.  Not only did he surprise himself, he surprised Ginny, whose eyes had turned into the size of great big saucers.

            As much as Ginny wanted to ask, "Harry Potter, are you blushing?" she couldn't bring herself to it.  Wouldn't that be some sort of flirting? Like, teasing him?  No, no, he's completely her and nothing is going to happen, remember?  

            Harry noticed that Ginny was smiling, looking down at her hands.  It looked like she was pondering something over in her thoughts.  "What are you thinking?" he asked her.

            Ginny jumped.  "W-what?"

            "I asked, what are you thinking?" repeated Harry.

            "Oh! N-nothing," said Ginny.  When Harry looked like he knew she wasn't telling the truth, she blurted the rest out.  "I was just thinking that you're over me and nothing is ever going to happen between us.  Nothing is left and we're just friends now."

            Harry was lost for words.  "Ginny …"

            "No, listen, Harry.  I know that nothing is going to happen.  I'll admit that I am still getting over you and I still love you a lot.  Not just as a friend, but as a lover and I know that you don't feel the same way about me. And I know you don't because believe me, I hate myself right now.  But the point is, I love you and I'm just going to have to get over it, right?" said Ginny quickly.  She wiped away the tears before they started to fall down her face.  

            "Oh … wow.  I had no idea you … you felt … I mean.  But the truth is, I don't know if I'm completely over you as you say I am, Gin," said Harry slowly.  

            Ginny looked up.  Was she really hearing this?  Can it be that Harry Potter still has a little love left in him for Ginny Weasley?  "Really?" she squeaked.

            "Yeah. I think so.  There's just something about you that someone can't help liking. I don't know what it is … you're personality, your eyes … I don't know.  But I do know that I'm captured by it and I can't let go," said Harry, taking Ginny in his hands.  

"Oh Harry! You don't know how sorry I am about all of the stuff that has happened in our relationship! You don't know!"

cried Ginny.  And mustering all the courage that she had left in her, she leaned across the table and captured Harry in a kiss.

~*~*~*~

            Harry walked the across the campus of Hogwarts, not knowing where he was actually going.  He was just walking.  He was walking everything off.  His mind was seething with confusion and worry.  **What in the world just happened back there?**

            _Ginny kissed you, you prat.  _

**Shut up. I knew that.  But why?**

            _You heard her.  She still loves you. _

**But still, she's smart enough to know that I don't love her the same way.  She told me so.  Why would she do it if she knew?  **

_Oh I don't know! It was just the right moment, I guess.  _

**You know, you're not helping at all.**

            _Fine! Next time you ask for me I'm not going to answer.  But before I go, I just have to know this.  Did you like it?_

_            Ha! You didn't answer right away! That means you did! You liked it, Harry! Admit it!_

**Oh shut up! Oh … I don't know … it was okay, I guess.**

            _You haven't been kissed like that in 5 years.  How could any kiss not feel good? _

Harry swiped these crazy thoughts away.  Was his conscience really telling the truth?  He really did like the kiss?  He admitted sheepishly to himself a dull red creeped over his cheeks, the kiss was pretty good.  It wasn't anything sensual; just simple.  But it was still good.  And his thoughts were right.  He hadn't been kissed in 5 years.  

            But that didn't mean anything.  She may have just been a good kisser.  

            _Hey, I'm back. _

            **Ugh. What do you want now?  You've already embarrassed myself.**

            _I just wanted to help you out a little.  Just so you know, I think you kissed her back. _

            **WHAT?! You really _are _weird, you know that?**

            _Hey, I'm just telling the truth.  And if I'm weird, then you're weird too, because I am you.  You are me.  We are together.  And since I am your conscience, I'm telling you to go back with Ginny.  She's the best catch you can find, and you're not going to find another one like her.  Admit it, Harry.  She's the best.  She's one of a kind.  She's the cream of the crop.  She's the—_

**ALRIGHT! I get it.  Just because you're my conscience doesn't mean you're telling the truth.  It doesn't mean I have to do what you say.  Honestly, sometimes I think you're the devil or something.**

            Harry remembered what had happened after Ginny and him broke away from their kiss.  Ginny was gasping for air and Harry was merely looking at Ginny with shocked eyes.  His eyes were sparkling green, and his cheeks were a bit flushed.  But that was nothing compared to Ginny.  She was bawling tears and her face was all blotchy.  She kept apologizing profusely to Harry.

            "Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry! I don't know _what _came over me! Forgive me!"

            But all Harry had the sense to do was apparate.  Apparate to anywhere, _but _where he was then.  And here he was.  On the grounds of Hogwarts, not knowing what exactly he was doing.  He found himself standing on the edge of the lake.  He plopped himself down and thrusted his hand through his hair, thinking.  

            His mind traveled back from the conversation he had had with Ron during the middle of their fifth year.  

            _"YOU WHAT?!" _ _screamed Ron._

_            "Ron, listen to me," said Harry calmly._

_            "Oh I'm listening! All I need to know is two words.  You and Ginny!" yelled Ron._

_            "That's three words," said Harry quietly, trying to make a joke._

_            "Really Harry.  Why my sister?  Why not someone who's actually in our year?  She's too young.  No, I won't allow it.  You can't."_

_            "Ron, I'm not asking for your consent.  I'm asking for your opinion.  And by the way, Ginny's only a year behind us.  Which means she's only 14, and I'm 15.  That's a one year difference," said Harry smartly._

_            Ron sputtered.  After a few more minutes of opening and shutting his mouth wordlessly, he sat down on his bed, admitting defeat.  "Okay, you can go out with her.   But really, Harry. Why my sister?"_

_            "She's different than other girls," said Harry simply.  Then seeing the look on Ron's face, he added quickly, "In a good way.  She's different because she doesn't care about her appearance.  She doesn't like me for what I'm known as.  She likes me for me. We love each-,"_

_            "Okay, okay! I get the point.  But Harry, just so you know, if ANYTHING happens to Ginny, anything?  If you hurt her in anyway, make her unhappy in anyway, or break up with her for no damn reason, I will hurt you.  I will kill you.  Do you understand?" said Ron venomously._

_            Harry gulped.  "Yeah, sure. It won't happen, trust me."_

_            Ron then smiled.  "Good.  Oh, and by the way, it's about time you guys got together."_

            Harry grinned as the scene vanished.  That had been a funny episode in Ron and Harry's life.  But really, the thing that popped out the most of it was the little warning that Ron had given Harry.  He would kill Harry if he made Ginny unhappy.  And Harry was guessing that Ginny wasn't that happy right now.  But that was only one warning.  And it was Ron's.  Ron really wouldn't kill him, would he? Harry shivered at the thought.  His mind turned to another episode in his life.

            _"Harry! That's so wonderful!" exclaimed Hermione, flinging her arms around Harry happily._

_            Harry grinned at Hermione as they pulled away.  "Thanks, Hermione.  But I still have to tell Ron about it."_

_            Hermione's smiled faltered.  "Oh Harry, don't worry about him.  Yeah, he may be a bit angry … okay, he'll be really angry.  But he'll get over it.  Oh, and he might threaten you with a little warning, but that's nothing to worry about."_

_            "Thanks a lot," said Harry sarcastically._

_            "Oh you're welcome.  It's about time you two got together.  I swear, I was going to go mad soon after hearing Ginny talk about you all the time.  She'll be really happy about this, you know.  I can't imagine what would happen if you dumped her, Harry.  I'd have to go through hours and hours of sobbing and hearing of wonderful stories about you all again.  Don't do it, Harry.  She'd be so unhappy."_

_            "Hermione, it's okay.  Nothing is going to happen anytime soon.  I promise."_

            Harry sighed deeply.  He now had two opinions.  And both of them had told him to never do anything to hurt Ginny.  **WHY must my conscience and my two best friends always be right?** Thought Harry angrily.

~*~*~

            After two more hours of thinking, Harry knew what he had to do.  He couldn't hurt Ginny.  There was something about her that he just couldn't hurt her.  Sighing with defeat, because he had finally thought that he had gotten over her, he apparated back to Ron and Hermione's, hoping that Ginny would still be there.

            Harry found himself in the living room of Ron and Hermione's.  To his surprise, he heard their soothing voices in the kitchen.  Taking a deep breath, he walked into the kitchen, surprised to find them comforting Ginny.  They took no notice of him, much to his relief.

            "Gin, it's okay.  I know that he is a good reason for it," said Ron to Ginny.  He then turned to Hermione and muttered in her ear, "He better have one.  Or I'll kick him up his--,"

            "Ron!" hissed Hermione.

            "Sorry."

            "Ginny, listen to me.  I agree with Ron.  He probably has a good reason for this.  I mean … he just must have been surprised about the kiss and everything. Don't worry about it.  He'll be back before you know it," comforted Hermione.

            "Hermione, he's been gone for 3 hours.  How more long am I supposed to wait for him?" asked Ginny angrily.

            "Not long," said Harry, stepping out of his shadows.  

            Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all jumped.  "Harry! You gave me such a fright!" exclaimed Hermione.

            "Where've you been? How long have you been here?" asked Ron incredously.

            "Long enough," said Harry smiling.  Ron turned red.  

            Harry stopped smiling as he walked over to Ginny, who wasn't looking at him.  "Ginny, we need to talk," he said sternly.

            Ginny looked up, her brown eyes bulging.  "Okay," she squeaked. 

            Harry looked back up at Hermione and Ron. Ron's arms were crossed across his chest and Hermione's hand was over her heart.  They were both looking at Harry and Ginny with stern expressions.  They didn't seem like they were going to leave.  

            Harry cleared his throat loudly.  Hermione looked up. "What? Oh! Oh, okay.  Ron, come on."

            She dragged him out of the room with her.  

            Harry took a seat across from Ginny.  They were sitting in the same seats as they had been the same afternoon.  Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  "What did you want to talk about?" 

            "I think you know what," said Harry.

            Ginny grinned sheepishly down at her hands.  

            "I just need to know this.  Why?  Why do you still love me?" asked Harry.

            Ginny was taken back.  "Because … because I do.  We were together since my fourth year and your fifth year.  Doesn't that say something? That's a pretty long relationship, Harry.  I don't know why I love you.  It may be because of your personality; you're so brave, charming, and loving.  Or it may be those 'to die for' eyes that you have.  Or it may just be because you're my everything.  I mean, we have a child.  That should mean something to both of us, Harry.  Doesn't it?"  

            Harry smiled.  That had been a pretty good answer.  "You're right.  It does mean something to us.  And don't you have a question for me?" 

            "What?" asked Ginny, confused.

            "C'mon, Ginny.  You should know this question by now," said Harry.

            "I'm sorry but … I don't … oh!" suddenly, Ginny blushed crimson.

            "Well?"

            "Why do you still love me?" mumbled Ginny sheepishly.

            "That's an easy one.  Because you're the best person I could ever have.  You're one of my best friends.  You're smart, caring, humourous … and you have that Weasley trademark that could separate you from anyone in the crowd.  But most of all, if I don't love you, Ron's going to kill me," added Harry slyly.

            Ginny laughed and smacked Harry playfully on the shoulder.  But before she could respond, Harry enveloped her in his own kiss, and this time, no one apparated after it.  

            Little did the two lovebirds know, Hermione and Ron were watching them in the shadows of their hallway.  "Ron! They're back together! Isn't that wonderful?" whispered Hermione in delight.  

            "Yeah yeah … I guess so," grumbled Ron.

            "Oh Ron.  Get over it.  You know they were meant to be together," said Hermione exasperatedly.

            "I guess so.  But still.  Harry and my younger sister!" said Ron in disgust.

            Hermione groaned with exasperation and returned to watching Harry and Ginny.  "Admit it, Ron.  You just don't want to admit to yourself that Harry likes your younger sister.  You're just jealous."

            "Jealous of what?! No no.  It's okay, I don't want Harry liking me, if that's what you're saying," said Ron.

            "Ron, you know what I mean. Just say it.  Harry and Ginny were meant for each other," said Hermione, still watching them.

            Ron groaned.  "Do I have to?" 

            "Yes."

            "Okay, okay.  Harry … Harry, my _best friend_, and Ginny, my _sister,_" said Ron, shuddering at the thought, "were meant to be for each other."

            "Why thank you, Ron! You've really made my day!"

            "Huh what?" asked Ron in confusion.  He found himself staring at who other than Harry and Ginny.  Blushing deeply, Ron tried to cover himself up.  

            "I was just saying that you guys were nice together.  I mean …"

            "It's okay, Ron.  I know you're jealous and all, but there's no need to be.  There's still Hermione, you know," said Harry innocently.

            "Oh be quiet! HERMIONE!" yelled Ron, storming off.  

            Ginny and Harry laughed quietly.  Harry's heart was light.  Everything was great.  Ron finally accepted that him and Ginny were meant to be, Voldemort was gone, and Mikey liked him.  His own son.  **Yep, life is gonna be great** thought Harry.

            _I'm glad you finally realized it, _said his conscience sleepily. 

THE END 

~*~*~

Author's Note: Hey guys! How'd you like the ending? I think everyone had a feeling that they would get back together, even though a lot of you didn't want it.  I hope I didn't make you mad.  Anyway, I'm just glad that this is finished.  It was definitely a long story! I'm gonna think of a new story soon.  Keep checkin in! Thanks for the reviews.  


	17. Epilogue

Author's Note:  DUH ME! I forgot to tell everyone what happened with Malfoy! So here it is, the epilogue.  ARGH! I knew that you guys would be mad about the ending! I'm really sorry, but I can't let you guys down and leave it like Harry and Ginny being unhappy not together! You know what I'm trying to say? Sorry! Enjoy … 

Epilogue

By happythoughts

            Two weeks later, Harry and Ginny were found walking up to the grounds of Hogwarts from Hogsmeade.  They were talking quietly every now and then, about nothing really in particular; just admiring the nice weather and bursting with excitement of the upcoming Quidditch game they would be seeing in an hour's time.  

            Things were still a little tensioned between the young couple, but everything was getting along fine.  Actually, people didn't know if they could actually _call _them two an actual "couple," because they were still going at it at a slow pace.  So basically, people just called them good friends.  

            After a few more minutes, they finally were at the great, big wooden doors leading to the entrance of Hogwarts.  Panting, Harry was just about to knock on the door when Ginny held his hand away from it.  She grinned at him mischievously and said, "You forgot one thing.  I'm a teacher here."  

            She took his hand away and searched her pockets for her wand.  She pulled it out and looked at Harry again.  "Cover your ears.  I'm not allowed to tell or show anyone this."  

            Harry grinned, laughing.  He mockingly covered his ears and turned away.  Making sure he wasn't looking, Ginny tapped the handles of the door and whispered, "Upenium Delora."  

            She heard the lock click open.  "Okay, come on, it's open now," she said to Harry, taking his hands away from his ears.  They walked into the hall together.  They could hear the usual blabber of voices coming from the Great Hall.  Harry took a deep sniff.  He could smell the wafts of delicious food filtering into him.  His stomach rumbled with hunger.  Ginny looked at him funnily.  "Hungry, are you?" she asked jokingly.

            "Yeah, I'd say so," he said, laughing along.  

            "I am too.  C'mon, they're probably waiting for us at the table," said Ginny.  She grabbed Harry's sleeve and led him into the hall.  Unfortunately, as soon as they walked into the big room, they were found right in front of the Gryffindor table.  All the girls looked up at Ginny and exclaimed, "Hi, Ms. Ginny!" waving madly.

            "Hi everyone," said Ginny happily, waving to everyone.   Finally, the girls' eyes fell on Ginny's hand and Harry's hand inclined together.  They all began to gape at him.  Of course every girl knew about Harry Potter.  After an interview with someone from a wizard magazine, every woman in the world had found out that Harry was a bachelor.  He was all over every teen wizard magazine, especially Witch Weekly.  He was known as, "Marry Harry."  

            The groups of girls were blushing madly and pointing at Harry.  When Ginny finally realized why they had started acting so strangely, she let out an exasperated gasp and said, "Girls, meet Harry.  My _friend."_

            Harry couldn't help notice that she expressed the word "friend."  

            "Hi girls.  I hope to see you at the Quidditch game.  Maybe we can sit together?" said Harry teasingly.  But the girls took in another way blushed even more.  They began giggling madly.  After a few more seconds, they finally all said, "Hi Harry!"  and returned to gossiping about him.  

            Ginny and Harry walked up to the teacher's table, laughing.  "You know, you shouldn't have asked them to sit with you.  They probably will be badgering you to sit with them at the game, now.  They'll be so disappointed when you don't," said Ginny seriously.

            "Who said I wasn't going to?" asked Harry.

            Ginny just laughed.  They had finally reached the table and greeted Dumbledore.  "Wonderful to see you, Harry.  You haven't been here in awhile," said Dumbledore.

            "I know, I've been really busy with work," said Harry, pulling up a seat next to him.  "I can't wait to see the game."

            "You've come to a good one, Harry.  Slytherins versus Gryffindor, it is! It should be a great game," said Professor McGonagall knowingly.  Harry saw Snape give him a cold look.  They had of course been working on the same side against Voldemort during the war, but that didn't mean they had become great friends.  

            "Potter," said Snape, nodding his head.

            "Hello Severus," said Harry coolly.  Snape shuddered.  He hated it when students he once taught could finally call him by his first name.  

            For the rest of the breakfast, Harry mostly talked to Dumbledore, catching up on things.  "How are Ron and Hermione doing?" asked Dumbledore.

            "Oh, they're doing good, I think.  We're still working together and everything. Have you seen they're baby, Catie?" asked Harry.

            "Who hasn't seen her?  Ron gloated her around to all the Hogwarts teachers only a month after she was born.  She certainly is a Weasley, with the fiery red hair," said Dumbledore smiling.  He turned to Ginny.  "And how is Mikey?" 

            "Oh he's just wonderful.  He's so enjoyable, I love him so much.  He adores Harry.  He said that he wants to be just like him.  He's still protective over me, though," said Ginny as an afterthought, laughing.

            Harry flushed.  It was true.  Mikey clinged to Harry whenever he went, but he didn't seem to want to let Harry simply hug Ginny.  He would say, "Okay! That's a long enough hug!" whenever Harry and Ginny hugged for a moment too long.  Then he would run up to Ginny and hug her legs even longer than Harry, pulling away looking at Harry with a satisfied face.  

            Harry cleared his throat, after looking at his watch. "Gin, it's ten minutes til' the game starts.  We should get going."

            "Oh okay," answered Ginny.  She took one last sip of her orange juice and they walked off together towards the field.  

~*~*~

            The stadium hadn't changed one bit.  Harry could remember the exact features of the stadium, and he felt like he was 11 years old again.  It was a wonderful feeling.  They found seats near the first row of the Gryffindor side.  Three quarters of the stadium was filled with Gryffindor fans, and only one quarter was filled with green, for the Slytherin.  "Gryffindor spirit hasn't changed one bit, I see," said Harry. 

            "No, it hasn't.  Come on, the game's about to start," said Ginny.  Harry listened to the commentator, who he learned was a 4th year Gryffindor.  He was almost as good as Lee Jordan.

            "And here they are, another great team of Gryffindors!"  this comment received a booing from the side of Slytherins.

            "Of course, the Gryffindor house has won the cup for who knows how many years in a row, and they may even take it this year.  With the two unbeatable beaters, Timmy and Angie, three superb chasers, Walter, Vicky, and Maria, the keeper, Evan, and the seeker, Quince, this team hasn't lost a game in 2 years.  And … what's this?  I've just heard that we have a _very _special guest here today, watching this very game! May I be the proud announcer to introduce someone who once played on the Gryffindor seeker and began this winning streak, HARRY POTTER!" 

            Harry started.  Everyone had jumped up in the stadium and turned to him, applauding him madly.  He grinned sheepishly, stood up, and waved.  He sat down quickly.  Ginny was laughing, saying, "You should have seen your face!"  

            And then the game began to start.  Harry was very impressed.  For these young athletes for their age, they were pretty good.  They worked together greatly as a team, and Harry couldn't pick out the slightest mistake.  He wasn't they impressed with the Slytherin team.  He noticed that they were still playing the dirty game that they had played when he was back at Hogwarts.

            "I see that Slytherin's tactics haven't changed much," said Harry loudly over the cheers of Gryffindors.  

            "No, they haven't.  And I see that special guest here today, watching this very game! May I be the proud announcer to introduce someone who once played on the Gryffindor seeker and began this winning streak, HARRY POTTER!" 

            Harry started.  Everyone had jumped up in the stadium and turned to him, applauding him madly.  He grinned sheepishly, stood up, and waved.  He sat down quickly.  Ginny was laughing, saying, "You should have seen your face!"  

            And then the game began to start.  Harry was very impressed.  For these young athletes for their age, they were pretty good.  They worked together greatly as a team, and Harry couldn't pick out the slightest mistake.  He wasn't they impressed with the Slytherin team.  He noticed that they were still playing the dirty game that they had played when he was back at Hogwarts.

            "I see that Slytherin's tactics haven't changed much," said Harry loudly over the cheers of Gryffindors.  

            "No, they haven't.  And I see that _your _fame hasn't changed much either," said someone coldly.

            Harry whipped his head around.  He groaned inwardly.  Wonderful that this person had to be here on the day that Harry was supposed to be alone with Ginny.  Who other than, "Malfoy."

            Harry gritted the name out of his teeth.  "Potter, I see you brought alone Ginny, the whore."

            Ginny turned around when she heard her name and the two words that came after it.  "Hello Malfoy."  
  


            "My, my.  I thought you had better knowledge than to go out with a big headed ass like this one, Ginny," said Malfoy.

            "And I thought I had better knowledge than to go out with you," said Ginny coldly.  

            Malfoy acted like he didn't hear that comment. "Just so you know, Potter, you may want to watch out for this one.  She can be a little rough, _if _you know what I mean." 

            Harry stood up angrily.  "Just leave, Malfoy.  I don't need more shit than I already have in my life, especially from you."

            Malfoy smirked.  And surprisingly, he walked away into the crowd.  "I see that your breakup hasn't affected him that much," said Harry to Ginny.

            Ginny looked away. "I guess not.  He just wanted me physically, not emotionally. I think that hex you put on him two weeks ago kind of scared him away." 

            Harry laughed mirthlessly. "I guess so."

            This left Harry and Ginny in a tense spot.  They had been skirting around this conversation for the past few weeks, but they knew that it would come up sooner or later.  They both knew that Malfoy would never admit that he had had a relationship with a Weasley, but didn't mean he couldn't tease Harry about it as a defense.  Harry could easily tell everyone in the world that he had had a relationship with her, but he doubted that anyone would believe him.  Let's face it.  Harry and Malfoy would never come to an alliance, and he wanted to keep it that way. 

            Harry and Ginny's tension soon broke when the seeker of Gryffindor went into a spectacular dive and in seconds captured the snitch.  The crowds erupted with cheers and Harry clapped happily along with them.  

~*~*~

            After the game, Harry and Ginny had walked to Hogsmeade, along with many of the Hogwarts students, as it was a Hogsmeade weekend for them.  Harry and Ginny were getting lunch at the Three Broomsticks.  

            "Did you see the look on Quince's face when you congratulated him, Harry?  He looked ready about to die of shock!" exclaimed Ginny.

            "Yeah, he did look a bit surprised," said Harry smiling.  After the game, Harry had found Quince and said to him while shaking his hand, "Congrats on the win.  That was a spectacular job.  I was hoping you guys would clobber the Slytherin."

            "Mum wants us to come over for dinner tonight, if that's okay with you," said Ginny, while biting into her sandwich.  

            Harry rubbed his stomach.  "_Another _big meal? That would be my third in one day!" 

            But when he caught Ginny's venomous glare, he got quiet.  "But that's great! I can't wait to have another famous Weasley dinner."

            "If I'm not mistaken, Harry Potter, I think some of my brother's characteristic traits have rubbed off on you," Ginny said playfully.

            "Well, what can I say? I've been around him for more than half of my life," said Harry smiling.  

            Their conversation was interrupted when a shy looking student tapped Harry's shoulder.  Turning around, Harry saw a cute little boy who looked around 12 years old.  "Er, Mr. Harry Potter? Do you think I could have your autograph?" 

            Harry blinked.  He had given out many autographs in his lifetime, but he hadn't given one out in a long time.  He almost forgot what it was like to be asked to give one.  "Uh … yeah! Sure," said Harry after awhile of thinking.  He took the quill and piece of parchment from the boy's hand and was just about to sign his name when asked, "What's your name?"

            "My name?  It's … it's uh …" the boy stuttered, as if he had forgotten his name. 

            A boy next to him spoke for him.  "It's Marvin.  And I'm Fred, do you think you could give me one, too?" 

            "Yeah, sure, Fred. To … Marvin …" began Harry.  He finished the signing and then signed Fred's.  He and Ginny laughed when they watched the two boys run away showing each other the pieces of parchment with excitement.  

            "That's really nice of you to do that for them.  You know, taking your own time and giving it to them," said Ginny admirably.  

            "Oh it's nothing," said Harry sheepishly.  

            They were quiet for a while, munching on their food hungrily.  When they were finished, they paid for their lunch and went for a walk around Hogsmeade.  Ginny gasped with surprise when Harry self consciously placed his arm around her shoulders.  She hadn't felt this happy in awhile.  

            "Ginny, I was thinking," began Harry.

            "Hmm?" Ginny couldn't quite think with Harry's arm around her.  She was concentrating on trying not to burst with happiness and trying not to tread on her own feet.  

"We're going to be okay, aren't we? I mean, you and me? We're going to make it, won't we?" asked Harry.  

            Ginny stopped walking.  She smiled.  "Of course we're going to make it, Harry."

            "Okay.  Just making sure," said Harry, breathing a sigh of relief.  

             "Mommy! Mommy! Harry!" 

            Ginny and Harry turned around and saw Mikey running their way, pulling Fred and George along with him.  They had supposed to have been watching him for the day while Ginny and Harry were out.  "Mikey! What are you doing here?" asked Ginny happily, pulling Mikey into a big hug.

            "I saw you outside of Uncle Freddie and Georgie's store, and I wanted to say hi to you."

            Harry sniggered. "Freddie and Georgie?" he muttered under his breath to the two twins.  

            "Shut up, Harry.  You maybe hearing him say Marry Harry to you soon if you don't stop teasing us," muttered George back.

            Harry laughed.  

            "Well! We see that you've found your mommy! If you don't mind, we're going to tend back to our store," said Fred.  Together him and George ran off back to their store.

            "Mommy, I saw Harry's arm around your shoulder," said Mikey quietly, as if scolding her.

            "You did?  Are you mad at me?" asked Ginny, sticking her bottom lip out.

            "No, I'm not," said Mikey proudly.

            "Really?  Why not?" asked Ginny.

            "It's about time you two came to your senses!" he replied happily.

~*~*~


End file.
